Merciless Man
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: It's been five years since he parted ways with Akashi without any reason, he vowed to never see him again but his resolve was tested when he, Furihata Kouki was reunited with him as his new boss. "You don't have to pay me if you become mine again..." [Akafuri] [SMUT]
1. Prologue

**Merciless Man**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

**Summary: It's been five years since he parted ways with Akashi without any reason, he vowed to never see him again but his resolve was tested when he, Furihata Kouki was reunited with Akashi as his new boss.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kouki looked up admiring the night sky he just planned on admiring it for awhile but he ended up remembering a certain heterchromatic eyes those eyes that belong to the man he loves. It's been five years since they parted ways... well more of he was the one who left him. Its funny to think about it he loves Akashi but he left him hanging.

Kouki found himself sighing he then shook his head there's no time for him to sulk and reminisce the past. It's always been his resolve since he left Tokyo that he would forget his past and start anew life to a place where no one knows him. And forget him Akashi...

Kouki slapped his face, "Didn't I just told myself not to think of him! Wake up Kouki it's been five years and your still thinking of him! Time to face reality and move on! All I have to do now is how could I save money for baa-san's surgery." Well Michiru obaasan wasn't exactly his blood relative she was his landlady she was the person who helped him the first time he arrived in Hokkaido. Even if He was practically a stranger to her she took him in which made him glad. That's why he will do everything on his power to help her.

"But finding a high paying job with my current level of knowledge. Who would hire someone like me?"Kouki said losing hope almost immediately, pulling his phone out of his pockets flipping it open, Kuroko's number was the first thing he saw on the screen. He was about to press the call button but he stopped himself to do so, "No maybe I'd call Fukuda or Kawahara.." He said with a determined look on his face.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

* * *

"No, why are you guys not picking up the phone..." Kouki thought to himself desperately but after a few more tries he gave up. "Maybe they change numbers? Waah what now? I have no one else to call..." Feeling dejected he tried to close his phone but before he could do it he heard a voice on the other line."Eh? Did I dial number while I was whining?" he thought to himself.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other line.

"Maybe it's Fukuda...Hello Fukuda this is Furihata Kouki I was just wondering if-"

"Furihata-kun?"

Kouki's breath hitch, this voice it's Kuroko! He don't even remember dialing his number argh! He's so screwed.

"I'm pleased you called it's been awhile..." Kuroko said on the other line.

"Uh..y-yeah..." Kouki wanted to end the call and just die. Kuroko is 'HIS' friend and former team mate but he might think he was suspicious if he just hang up on him.

"Furihata-kun?".

"Umm Kuroko the truth is I called because I need some help..." He started he knows he's going to regret even talking to Kuroko but he had no choice.

* * *

It's been five years since he step his foot back to his hometown, Tokyo. But this place hasn't change a bit! Truthfully he wouldn't come back if it weren't for Kuroko. "Well he did lend me money straight away after our conversation that night but he has some condition that I will work for him in order to pay my debt but the only thing that disturb me is that Kuroko lending me that big amount of money. Maybe his family become rich? Argh...or maybe..." Kouki shook his head, suddenly he saw Akashi on his thoughts, "No! Stop reading too much into it! Now thanks to Kuroko Obaasan will be alright so just work hard to pay him!" Kouki said to himself.

"Furihata-kun" Kouki turned around only to see Kuroko waving at him with his ever blank look on his face.

He chuckled to himself, Kuroko hasn't change a bit!

"Kuroko it's been awhile!"

"Yes, it is Furihata-kun now please follow me..." Kuroko said as he walk towards the exit.

"Oh yeah 'kay..." Kouki said as he followed his friend.

* * *

After a few minutes Kouki found himself inside a fancy hotel, he gulped really hard, "What kind of work Kuroko wants me to do now? But then he told me to wait here so I just have to stay put." He said as he take this chance to take a look around before he heard the door opened.

"Kuroko you take so much time for-" Kouki said but as he turned around his body froze on the spot his eyes widen, his heart is now beating so fast it hurt. It's been five years since he last saw him but there he is...in front of him...

"It's been awhile Kouki..."

"S-Seijuro..."

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think guys? I'm just new to this fandom and a fan of Akafuri but I noticed that there's not enough story about them so I thought what about I add some Akafuri story to this fandom XD, I will apologize now in advance to any OOC'ness especially to my Akashi characterization in the future chapters, So please tell me what you think!

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Kiss

**Merciless Man**

* * *

_After a few minutes Kouki found himself inside a fancy hotel, he gulped really hard, "What kind of work Kuroko wants me to do now? But then he told me to wait here so I just have to stay put." He said as he take this chance to take a look around before he heard the door opened._

_"Kuroko you take so much time for-" Kouki said but as he turned around his body froze on the spot his eyes widen, his heart is now beating so fast it hurt. It's been five years since he last saw him but there he is...in front of him..._

_"It's been awhile Kouki..."_

_"S-Seijuro..."_

* * *

"Wait Furihata-kun you cannot do this." Kuroko pleaded with still a blank look on his face while holding the other boy's arm.

Kouki sighed for a small build Kuroko he sure can pull. "Kuroko I need to do this so please let go of me," he said as she tried to take Kuroko's hand off of him.

"You need this job. How will you pay Akashi-kun? Besides Akashi-kun wouldnt let you go" Kuroko said, trying to use his puppy dog eye power to him. Unfortunately, the desired effect wasn't surfacing from Kouki.

"What's happening here?" Akashi demanded as he and his business associate exited his office and stumbled upon the two boys pulling against each other.

"Ah it's nothing Akashi-kun" Kuroko tried to cover up the scene, but Kouki beat him to it.

"Uh, sir? Actually, I need to talk. to you about something." Kouki gave Kuroko a glare as he tried to pull him again

Akashi glanced over the two for a few more seconds, then sighed. "Okay then, follow me."

* * *

"So? What do you need?" Akashi asked as they reached his office. He took a seat on his swiveling chair.

"Here, sir, open it please." Kouki put an envelope onto Akashi's desk.

"I know what that is." Akashi said aloud, startling the silence. His eyes were closed and he didn't look at the white paper at all.

"Then…can I go?""

Akashi eyed the envelope then turned to Kouki. His eyes bored into hers. "What will I do with this? he asked to no one in particular.

Kouki raise her eyebrows in. irritation. "I thought you already know what _that_ is sir. I'd like to be excused now."

Akashi smirked. "So you want me to accept your resignation?" He ignored him question. Again.

Kouki tried to be polite and contain his anger, but in reality he wanted to pound Akashi smack on his head _'yeah like I'd be dead before I could do that'_.

"Yes, sir," he said, twitching in annoyance.

"Did you forget what we talked about a few weeks ago" Akashi said calmly.

Kouki gulped, yeah he remembered that very clearly.

**_Flash back_**

"_Yes, I'm the one who lend you money" Akashi said plainly answering all the unspoken questions of Kouki._

"_Y-You and Kuroko set this up!" He said accusingly._

"_I just wanted to help..." Kouki scoffed, yeah right he wanted to help me after all the things that he did to him. He snapped back off his thoughts when he felt a warm hand carressing his cheeks. In reflex he slapped Akashi's hand away from him._

"_D-Don't touch me idiot!" Kouki bit his lip, he's definitely going to die calling Akashi Seijuro an idiot. But what is he suppose to say, in that one act him touching his cheek made his heart beat so fast. "I-If that's the case I will work hard to pay you even if it will take forever." He said turning his back to Akashi he then stride towards the door intending to leave the room but a hand slammed on the door preventing him from leaving._

"_W-What..." _

"_You think I'm going to just let you walk out the door like that just like what you did to me five years ago." Akashi said on his ears, his hot breath tickling his neck making him shiver. Even after five years they were apart he still have this strong effect on him. "I won't let you go...you will stay here with me." the red head said authoritatively,_

"_W-Who are you to tell me what to do!" Akashi hasn't change a bit, still forceful and commanding._

"_Because you owe me." Akashi answer back staring intently on his eyes. "You will stay here and work under me as my secretary if you leave Tokyo without my knowledge I will hunt you down..." Akashi said calmly but the fierce look on his heterochromatic orbs says otherwise._

_End Flashback_

* * *

So that's how he was forced to work under Akashi

"I'm not going to accept this," Akashi said as he threw the paper in the trash bin beside his desk.

"But sir, I really need to resign!". His eyes widened in horror as he watched him throw away his only means of escape. Even if he already told him he can't resign or walk away from him. He still need to try.

"I don't care. Whatever your reason is, I need you here." Akashi stood up slowly, making his way towards him. Seeing Akashi's actions he automatically started to walk backwards to avoid any contact. That turned out to be a very wrong move. He was now pinned to the wall by Akashi with his arms on both sides of his face.

Kouki panicked. "Wha-what are you doing? Stop this Sei- Akashi!" he raised his voice as he tried to escape.

"So it's Akashi only now Kouki..." Akashi leaned awfully close and Kouki's heart skipped a beat, their lips were inches apart from each other. Akashi leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his earlobe. "A-Akashi no...this isn't right! Stop o-or I'll get mad" Kouki tried to push him off him but he felt so weak", as if Akashi, with that one act, had sucked all the energy out of his body. Akashi continued his ministration, savoring his scent as he kissed and licked his neck.

"A-Akashi stop!" Kouki whimpered. He felt Akashi smirk against his skin making him shiver.

"Why, Kouki? Didn't you miss me?" Akashi taunted, his voice husky and deep.

Kouki blushed in fury, and using all of his strength, he managed to push Akashi away from him. "You're so full of yourself!" He was about to give him the slap of a lifetime or even a punch if he don't die before that happen, but Akashi caught his wrist

"Oh, no you don't," Akashi smirked as he prevented his from escaping a second time. "Don't glare at me like that, are you trying to seduce me?" he teased, making Kouki blush but he still managed to hold his glare.

"You freaking pervert! Let go of me!"

Akashi continued to smirk. "The more stubborn you are, the more you excite a man's domineering nature. Or is this within your calculations as well, you flirt?" he teased.

Kouki glared at him. "You are a pervert, Akashi Seijuro, and this is harassment! Let go of me or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else…or else I'll shout for help!"

Akashi smirked, confident that Kouki wouldn't do it. "I'd like to see you try," he taunted. With that last note, Kouki took a deep breath and screamed.

"HEL-!" Kouki was cut off short when Akashi pulled him on top of him, kissing him full on the lips. Hee gasped in surprise, letting him make an even bolder move and insert his tongue between his teeth.

_Oh hell no! Wrong move, you're supposed to close your lips, you idiot! h_e mentally (and violently) scolded herself. He wanted to push him away but he found himself, instead, surrendering to the kiss. His legs felt wobbly; if it wasn't because of Akashi holding him up he would have found himself flat on the ground. His heart was winning over his brain. And just seconds later, he was kissing him back. Even if he don't want o admit he missed Akashi, he missed him. And his warmth...

Akashi's rough and sloppy kiss turned passionate and expert-like; he tried to convey all of his love into the kiss before it ended because of lack of oxygen. To tell Kouki the truth, he didn't think he'd stop kissing him, even if there was a lack of air, he believed he still wouldn't let go.

_This is so wrong but it feels so right. _Suddenly, Kouki remembered why he left Akashi five years ago in the first place and with that he managed to gather all his strenght and pushed Akashi off him.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you?" Akashi asked, irritated that Kouki had just all of the sudden pushed him.

Kouki burst into tears, shocking the man (for once) into silence. "That's the last time you'll ever do that to me again!" Tears streamed down his face, feeding to the wild look he portrayed with his brown hair loosened from its usual, neat hairstyle.

"What's wrong with you, Just moments ago you were enjoying the kiss as much as I was," Akashi said. He was actually beginning to feel hurt by her actions.

"I-I can't," Kouki muttered.

"Why can't you?," Akashi glared.

Kouki returned his angry gaze. "Shut up! Its not of your business" Akashi's blood boiled and he grasped Kouki's upper arm tightly. He shivered.

"Stop it, let me go!"

Akashi leaned over him until he was only two inches away from his ears.

"Remember this Kouki you're mine..."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those anon reviewers for reviewing the previous chapter! Please continue supporting me!

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. I Love

_What's wrong with you, Just moments ago you were enjoying the kiss as much as I was," Akashi said. He was actually beginning to feel hurt by her actions._

_"I-I can't," Kouki muttered._

_"Why can't you?," Akashi glared._

_Kouki returned his angry gaze. "Shut up! Its not of your business" Akashi's blood boiled and he grasped Kouki's upper arm tightly. He shivered._

_"Stop it, let me go!"_

_Akashi leaned over him until he was only two inches away from his ears._

_"Remember this Kouki you're mine..."_

* * *

It's only early in the morning and I'm already in the bad mood...why you asked me? Wanna guess? It's not because of the train being jampacked nor because of the creepy pervs feeling up their victims. (Thank god anyway I'm not a target) you don't really know why? Alright I give up! It's all because of Akashi Seijuro yes that one! Ever since day one I step my foot back in this god forsaken place he's been pestering me. Now your asking me why he was here riding the train with me? It all happen that day...

.

* * *

**Flash back**

_Kouki groaned he was so tired from all the work he did, and finally he was happy he's going home. The only place the certain red head couldn't bother him. Ever since he started working for him. He found himself having zero relaxation, no space to breathe he was always been there to ask if I love him or not which of course left him with no answer. Finally he could breathe easily now, its home time, no work no Akashi no nothing that's what I think when..._

"_Your late..." A grumpy voice said making Kouki's ears twitched._

"_W-What are you doing in my apartment!" Kouki said angrily while pointing his finger to non-other than Akashi Seijuro. What the hell is he doing here?! This is my house right?"_

_Right?!_

_Right?!_

_So...why is Akashi Seijuro here?! He didn't enter a wrong room right? He doubled check it before going in...I'm in my room so there's no possible or even logical reason why he would be here._

_Akashi smirked seeing the panicking look on his Kouki's face, "As of today, I live here too." he said to bewildered brunette with the creepy smile of his. With that Kouki's world came crashing down. _

_Literally..._

**End flash back**

* * *

**Back to present**

"If you wrinkle your brows like that it would become permanent." Akashi pointed out snapping the brunette back to reality.

"Who cares anyway." Kouki grumbled as he look away from the red head.

"Me of course..." Akashi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world making Kouki as much as he hate to admit... blush... Akashi smirked as he noticed the other boy blush maybe he'd tease him more?

"Are you blushing Kouki..."

"N-No way in hell!" Kouki said as he turned away from the annoying red head he was now facing the door of the train but he saw the glimpse of Akashi staring intently at him by the reflection of the window making him even more aware of his presence. _"W-What are you doing don't look here!" _he said violently on his head.

"C-Can you stop looking at me..." Kouki said as he finally voice out what exactly on his mind.

"Why?..." Akashi said _innocently_.

"_Because your making me uncomfortable..._" Kouki thought but there's no way in hell he'd tell that to him. **Never! **Seeing Kouki's conflicted face the red head **can't** help but to chuckle he then lean towards the brunette until he was in considerable distance to his Kouki's ear.

"I Love you..."

"Eh..." Kouki blushed even more he don't how to even react on what the red head said to him,

_"Stupid, Idiot Akashi..."_

* * *

**At the office**

"I just want to die..." Kouki said as he trudge slowly on his work, he was doing it in purpose anyway, he doesn't even looking forward on _going_ home because definitely **_he _**would be there. _"Oh kami-sama why is life so freakin hate me right now?!"_ he groaned inwardly.

"Hey Furihata-kun..."

"Saeki-kun?" Kouki looked up to see his co-worker Saeki by his table

"Wanna go with us we're going to drink later..."

Kouki beamed, his saviour had arrived! "O-Of course I would love to come!" he was now dancing para-para dance on his head. going out for drinks later means no Akashi!

"What's going on here...?" Akashi asked sharply.

"Oh Akashi-san we're just talking about-" before Saeki could even explain to the red head Kouki slammed his hand over his mouth stopping him from disclosing their after work plan. Akashi eyed the two suspiciously, they're definitely acting strange.

"Tell me what's going on here or else.."

"We're going to get some drink later after work boss, Furihata-kun is invited of course..." Saeki started, "Wanna come with us?" the time Saeki asked the red head to join them his world crash down... _Again_...

"Of course I'll be more thrilled to come..." Akashi said eerily to Kouki.

"Oh no..."

* * *

**That Night**

"KAMPAIIIII!"

"Kampai..." Kouki said quietly, obviously wasn't happy with the arrangement. This is suppose to be his freedom from the red head's constant watch but even his suppose leisure time was invaded by him. "He was there in the house, there in the office can't his life be Akashi-free zone anymore?!" He groaned inwardly as he drink his sake at his little corner away from his co-workers as much as possible.

"Anyway this is the first time Akashi-san joined us for some drinks" Saeki started the conversation.

"Yeah it is..." the other girl added in.

"This is a rare occasion we should celebrate this..."

"Do you want more drinks Kouki..." Kouki jumped on his sit, did Akashi call me by my first name in front of the others.

"Kouki? Wow you two are on first name basis now boss" the other man remarked

Akashi chuckled, "Of course we are-"

"Only boss and subordinate..." Kouki cuts off his voice is unusually high octave, in short nervous.

"Hey that's suspicious!" The other girl giggled

"So Akashi-san what is your type in women?" Saeki asked, his question gain the attention of the others to the red head who was drinking his cocktail coolly.

"The type I like?" Akashi started as he opened his eyes.

They all nodded except for Kouki who of course acting like he doesn't care at all.

"If I had to say it should be like a bunny I guess..."

"A bunny?" They all asked in unison.

"Little and cute that type that makes me want to bully them..." Akashi said while looking at Kouki, his words earning a teasing laughter.

"Wow that sounds naughty!"

"I bet Akashi-san is a playboy."

"Yeah!" The others jeered

"No, I'm not a playboy. Right Kouki." Akashi insinuated coolly.

Kouki blushed in embarrassment and anger, "H-How should I know that.."

* * *

**Later that night**

"L-Let me goooo!" Kouki said slurring every word trying push Akashi away from him but maybe it's because he's drunk that he has no strength left in him.

"Later..." Akashi said as he put him to bed.

"I sheddd lemmego idiot!"

"I'll let you call me idiot just this time since your drunk..."

"I-I'm not drunk I sa-" Kouki was cut off when the red head silence him with a kiss making his eyes widen like saucers.

**[Lemon Scene Start]**

**Don't want to read? Then back off! You've been warned.**

Akashi use his free hand to cup Kouki's face, turning the beautiful visage to face him crushing his lips towards his. Pushing down his tongue seeking for entrance, Kouki kept his mouth closed but the red head bit his lips, gasping, he used this advantage to slip his tongue inside the wet cavern.

"You're mine Kouki..." Lust is obvious on his voice, pressing his hard on against the struggling brunette beneath him. Now Kouki is fully aware of the red head's arousal. He stop himself from moaning when Akashi started to suck on his neck and lick his earlobe whle his free hand travel down his body.

"N-No stop!" Kouki tried to push Akashi off him but he caught his wrist bringing it down once again. Akashi pulled his body closer to his and rubbed his body against his. Kouki mewled and wailed underneath the red head. Arching his back in raw pleasure, Akashi then broke the kiss and move lower to suck on his nipples.

"I-I said stop Aka-" Akashi smirked at Kouki's weak pleading. "D-Don't touch there..." he whimpered hoarsly as he turn away his face red all over because of their 'activity'.

"Why..." Is he seriously asking him why? Damn you Akashi!

"Because It's embarrassing and it feels weird..." Kouki said as he try to cover his face helplessly.

"That's good..." Akashi said as his free hand travel down coating his fingers with his saliva and slowly insert it inside the brunette's entrance. Slowly, in circular motion trying to find his sweet spot it wasn't too long though until he heard Kouki gasped. The brunette gasp and pant arching his back in pure aldulterated lust his lips came out a silent scream.

"Hey, Kouki I want to enter you can I?" Akashi asked him breathily, God! It's sooo embarrassing!

"S-Stop asking! Just do it if you want..." Gah! Did he just told Akashi it's fine to enter him? What?! Wait! It's not okay!

"Alright then..."

"W-Wait Aka-" He was about to tell him no he can't when at the same time he felt his entrance being filled his lips came out a silent scream. Now all of the defiance evaporated off his system and found himself submitting on Akashi's will.

"Damn it loosen up Kouki your tight..."

"I-It's just too good..." Kouki replied dazely his face flush all over. The display of totally aroused brunette send him over the edge he planned on taking him gently but after witnessing that adorable look on his face he couldn't exactly hold back now.

"Why are you so-" Akashi said, now fully turn on by the sight of panting Kouki beneath him.

"N-No that's not what I meant-" Kouki moaned and jerk up wildly crying out in ecstacy a shock of pleasure running down his spine. He almost moan out of dismay when he felt Akashi pull out his hard on from him but then he gulped when the red head spread his legs even wider and line up himself again on his entrance. With one quick thrust he sheeted himself savoring the pleasured scream out of the brunette beneath him. Throwing both Kouki's legs on his shoulders as he continue thrusting in and out the hot cavern. Kouki screamed as the pleasure doubled when the red head bend down even further wrapping both arms around the brunette bringing their sweaty body together. Kouki cried out, hugging Akashi tightly.

The pleasure is unbearable that he needed just something...or someone to hold on to... Akashi latched his lips on his ears nipping biting his earlobe at the same time, "It doesn't hurt right Kouki..." he said between each thrust.

"Ah...ah. Ngh...hah...ahh..." Skin slapped against skin and their voices, deep grunt in the air. Akashi made sure to stoke the brunette's sweet spot each timee. His work is fruitful as he felt Kouki's hands on his back clawing it as he hit the spot that made him moan even louder than before. Kouki rested his head on Akashi's shoulder burying his face on it as he cried out in total bliss. As he felt the red head speeding up drastically, "Ah...ahh..." Kouki screamed as he released himself between their bodies, their cum dripping down his inner thights down to his inner legs and the mattress soaking it.

"I love you Kouki..." Akashi said breathily as he plant a kiss on the back of his hand.

_"I've done it with Akashi" _Kouki thought regretfully.

* * *

**A/N:** What do u think folks?! XD Let me know what u think

**Alright, due to popular demand I posted the Lemon scene again! Hopefully u guys like it!**

**PM, write me review if u like it! **

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. I Don't Want to

"Yes, I'm listening..." Kouki heard Akashi said over the phone just a minute ago they did it! They had sex and he wanted to beat himself up because of it, he let him do whatever he wants with him which a big **no** in his vocabulary. He tried to stand up but his lower body just won't listen to him,'Damn it' he cursed under his breath forcing himself up so that he could pick up his discarded clothes off the floor trying to sneak out of the room stealthily as much as possible.

"Kouki where are you going?" Kouki shivered, Gah! He saw me! Damn emperor eyes! When he heard the red head said goodbye to the person on the other line he quickly try to get out of the room but the pain around his waist overwhelmed him and then not a second later he found himself trapped in between the door and Akashi who was hugging him from behind.

"W-What are you doing...l-let go!" he demanded but he felt the red head hug him tightly even more. This action made his heart hammer against his chest even more, his heart beating so fast it was the only sound he could hear. "I love you Kouki..." Akashi said once again close to his ears his voice velvet and deep making him blush even more. But the next thing he knew he was shoving the red head away from him.

"S-Shut up!"

"No one has ever spoken to me that way Kouki I know your well aware of that..." Akashi said sharply his heterochromatic orbs staring at his with the intensity he couldn't handle. "I-I don't care!" he snapped angrily, "J-Just let me go and I will forget this happen..." he said quietly while looking away his cheeks red as tomato.

Akashi chuckled sardonically

"Why do you want to forget..." the red head asked sternly.

Kouki glared at the red head defiantly, "Because I want to! So deal with it."

"I don't need to deal with it since while we were doing it you were pleading me not to stop and that you want more..." the red head said making him blush angrily.

"Y-You force me!..." Kouki said accusingly

"I'm not if you love me..."

"Well, I don't love you!" He denied forcefully.

"Usotsuki..." (1) Akashi said as he lean in and kiss the brunette full on his lips making his hazel eyes widen in surprise, whenever the red head kisses him, his mind turning into a mess and he doesn't like it one bit. When Akashi felt the brunette wasn't struggling anymore he pull away gently looking at the brunette's face, Kouki was red all over like a cute and helpless little rabbit that he want to bully even more, his brown bangs covering those precious chocolate brown eyes he loves.

"Kouki I love you..."

"I-..." Kouki trailed off his mind totally a mess he was so frustrated with all the things that happening, with every little thing, with Akashi saying these things (I love you) just every single day and he doesn't even know how to respond to that.

"If you become mine again, you don't have to pay me since I love you..." Kouki's brown eyes widen, what did he just said?! "If I...become his I don't need to pay him? Is he stupid? That won't happen...**EVER!**

"L-Leave me alone!" he finally said as he shove the red head away from him and hurriedly went out of the room and then went towards inside his own room and lock it behind him.

"_Shit, shit just shit!__"_Kouki slumped down the floor while beating himself up, _"__This is just great__"_he grumbled underneath his breath.

* * *

**The next day,.**

Kouki stealthily open the door of his room just a little bit and look through the crack of door for the certain red head. Once he caught no sign of Akashi he went out of his room. _"That's good he's not here if he is I really don't know what do. Last night doing that with him is the stupidest thing I've ever done!." _he shook his head,_ "No Kouki it wasn't your fault it's because of the alcohol, yep that's right!" _He said trying to force himself to believe that it wasn't his fault and that it's because he was under the influence of alcohol that's why he did it with him.

"The breakfast is on the table..." A familiar voice said behind him making him jump a few meters away like a scaredly cat.

"W-What are you doing here!" Kouki asked accusingly to the red head both arms across his chest and has this a-are-you-idiot look on his face. _Damn it! I thought he's already at work! _He turned back around towards his room but he felt his collar being tugged from behind.

**Ack!**

"W-What do you think you're doing! Do you want me to die!" Kouki shouted as he put his hand over his neck from where he was been suffocated, _Gah! That's dangerous._

"Don't over react from something so stupid go and eat your breakfast we have to go in thirty minutes." Kouki twitched in annoyance, damn it he hates it when he's bossing him around. Time for payback, to annoy the hell out of the red head he trudge slowly in his every movement.

_Hah! Serves you right!_

"If you don't hurry I'm going to fuck you here and now.." Akashi said bluntly making the brunette cringe.

"W-What the hell did you just said!" Kouki stuttered he couldn't believe what just came out of the red head's mouth.

"You heard me don't pretend you didn't because I'm serious if you really want another round its fine with me because I'm still not satisfied in doing it just once." Akashi continued making the brown haired even more angry? (or more like embarrassed) _Kami-sama! What happen to Akashi all those [Five] years ago we were separated._ He thought inwardly as he watch the red head in the act of taking his tie off his suit.

"So do you want it or not.."

"Go to hell!.." Kouki replied back as he hurriedly went inside his room closing the door behind him with a loud bang making the red head chuckle in amusement..

* * *

**Akashi Mansion**

"Master..." A middle age man said getting the attention of his master.

"So, do you find out where my son is..." The Akashi patriarch asked his confidant.

"Yes, young master Akashi is staying with his friend's house Reo..." Nishida informed his master.

"Mibuchi?"

"Yes..."

"My naive son of mine is still hanging out with his high school friends..." the older Akashi turn to the massive window behind him. "It's time to straighten the path of my son, call the President of Hoshino Enterprise, Its time for my son to meet his fiancee..."

"Yes, as you wish master..."

_"I won't let another Furihata Kouki on my son's path..."_

**Never...**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 4 complete! Thank you to those who PM'd me and left a review n d previous chapter! Just to warn you guys, there wud be lemons ahead n this fic! **

**Anywho, Please Read and Review!**

**ENJOY!**


	5. I Shouldn't Let Him

"What's wrong to Sei-chan? He's smiling like shit..." Kotaro said tugging the eating Nebuya's sleeves.

Nebuya grunted as he place his bowl of rice over the table but didn't bother to look at their hyperactive companion, Reo sighed, it's been awhile since they get together like this, excluding Chihiro saying he couldn't come because he has an important appointment he couldn't cancel therefore the four them we're the only one who end up meeting up. "Kotaro is right you know Sei-chan you're smiling like shit." Reo teased his friend while Kotaro nodded vigorously at his comment. After five years of their red haired friend being cranky, scary and grumpy, this was their first time seeing him happy, and freaking smiling!

"Yeah! Sei-chan is a grump, but lately he's been smiling it's creeping me out!" Kotaro piped up excitedly.

"Do you wanna die young Kotaro..." it was Nebuyama

Akashi turned to look at them with an evil glare, "Shut up..." he said, annoyed that his friends were teasing him.

"Well sorry for Kotaro's babling..." Reo said earning a protest from Kotaro at their background, "Anyway even Kotaro is a babling idiot sometimes he is right this time, the smile on your face made me wonder why you're so damn happy...care to tell me?..." he asked but the red head kept his mouth shut

"Oh come on Sei-chan I covered for you the other night you owe me at least an explanation, where were you these past few days? Don't you know your old man has been looking for you and then when you called me last time about saying your with me I was surprise but covered for you anyway..." Reo said leaning his back comfortably on his chair. After a long silence he was about to give up that his former captain would say anything to him about his little secret when suddenly the red head place his wine over the coaster.

"Do you remember the boy I was telling you about? I finally saw him after five years," Akashi said as he drank his wine.

Reo stratch his chin, "Ah! The boy you said confessed to you out of the blue while your in middle school...so your with him the entire time your dad was looking for you?." Reo said looking straight to the red head.

"I am..." he said drinking his second shot of wine.

"Wait, stop right there..." Reo said cradling his already aching head he just remember something.

"So he's also the one who-..."

"Yeah..."

"So that doesn't matter to you?..." Akashi shook his head.

"Well then good luck Sei-chan..." Reo said as the red head stood up and went towards the exit.

"Hey, Sei-chan is already going?" disappointment is clear on Kotaro's voice.

Reo nodded.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Kouki sighed, dusting his hands off his apron while glancing at the clock. Thirty minutes later and he would be out of his personal hellhole but then he'd be in another pandemonium later. My! Kami-sama must've hate him. His thoughts travel back the night he forcefully trying to forget. "That bastard! Who does he think he is? Arrogant Akashi-..." Kouki burst out in anger just before he was interrupted by a voice.

"What were you saying Kouki..." The voice asked from right behind his back

Kouki immediately turned around

Goodness, speaking of the **devil**!

"What are you doing here?" Kouki asked coldly, trying to hide the embarrassing blush that graced his face. He turned back to his work. God! He thought Akashi has an appointment that's why he left work early. Why is he here?!

"Are you stupid?" Kouki twitched at the red head's remark but trying his best to ignore him.

_'Easy Kouki, breathe in breathe out don't let him get to you!'_

"I'm the vice president of the company"

"I know that!" Kouki turned back to look at him with a glare, "What I'm asking is why are you here in the warehouse! Don't you have some personal appointment why don't you just go to your office and stop bothering me." he said sarcastically by the time he finished talking he was out of breath.

"Are you done talking?" Akashi asked monotonously.

"Y-Yeah..." Kouki said turning around with a blush creeping down his cheeks.

* * *

"Can you stop following me I'm going home..." Kouki said trying to walk faster than the red head he then went inside the lift pressing the close button repeatedly.

"Let me on, idiot..." Akashi said as he push the elevator's door sideways preventing it from closing. Damn it! How could he forget Akashi is living with him which means he's still going with him.

_'Damn it, whenever he's near my heart won't just stop pounding.." _Kouki thought while clenching his fist, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Hey, Kouki..."

"Don't talk to me." the brunette said sharply, still looking down.

"You love me don't you.." Akashi asked from behind him.

"I already told you I'm not.." Kouki shouted. "So can you just stop asking me that over and over!" he said getting frustrated in the whole situation he was in.

"You gave me no choice.." Kouki looked up just in time to see the red head push the stop button making the lift stop moving.

"W-What are you doing!" he said trying to make the lift move again but they were stuck. Kouki pull his phone out of his pocket in an attempt to call the maintenance but he has no signal

"Hey Kouki..." Akashi called out.

"W-What now..." Kouki asked in annoyance but when he turned around he felt a warm moisture against his lips, his brown orbs widen in surprise as he found himself being kiss again by the man he was trying to stay away from. He tried to push him away but he was clutching on his suit instead bringing the red head close to him. Akashi pull him closer hugging Kouki possessively, the red head then pull away leaving a trail of saliva as he did so an evidence of their recent connection. He then lean his nose against the brunette's forehead.

"Hey, Kouki .stick your tongue out I want to tangle it with mine..." Akashi commanded while cupping his chin turning it up towards him.

"N-No..." Kouki gasped when he felt the red .head's hand slipping inside his brief. Kouki began to panic, this is bad! He got carried away again! He have to stop this if not they will end up doing **it **again. (**And inside the friggin' elevator!**) But then seconds later he found himself underneath the red head lying down the elevator floor with Akashi on top of him.

"Stop..just let me go..."

"I can't and I won't I think about you all the time...you try to pull away from me and I come after you I can't get you out of my mind what do you want me to do? You have to help me.." Akashi said while staring at Kouki's hazel eyes for the first time he could see the pain and loneliness on his hetero-chromatic eyes.

"Kouki." Kouki heard the red head said but he look away wiping the drool off his chin..

"I love you."

_"What's with you Kouki?! Why aren't you struggling!"_ Kouki shouted inwardly.

...

_ "I shouldn't letting him do this to me but..."_

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, they did it inside the elevator but don't ask me how they clean up later XD yeah i know d chapter is too damn short! But what can I do? Please give me inspiration! I need reviews! :) Someone please!

**Disclaimer:** Akashi's little monologue is from Kare First Love [Dialogue of Aoi Kiriya] By Kaho-sensei :) yeah I know i'm not original so what? I love that dialogue best ever!

**Anywho, Please Read and Review!**


	6. I Love Him But I Can't

"I don't want to move at all..." Kouki thought to himself as he continue staring to the empty space, it's been a week since he started avoiding being alone with Akashi, its a hard thing to do though since they were always together, at work and at home. But at work he always make sure he wasn't left alone with him and when it's time to leave the office he make sure he goes home first and lock himself inside his room. He would always say to himself that this is the right thing to do since if he don't his resolve will crumble. And he couldn't love him not anymore.

"Kouki..." Kouki was startled when he heard Akashi calling his name from the other side of the door but he didn't dare answer back to him, he just stayed where he is, 'Maybe if I didn't say anything he'll just go away..." he thought to himself.

"I'm going to meet my father I'll be late so you could come out of your room...but don't forget to lock the door. I'll call you later to check on you..." with that the red head left, once Kouki heard the main door closing he sits up, 'All this time he knows I'm avoiding him' Kouki slap his cheeks, "Of course he'll know I'm too damn obvious..." after the night, the second time we did it. The time when he told me those words.."

"_I can't and I won't I think about you all the time...you try to pull away from me and I come after you I can't get you out of my mind, what do you want me to do? You have to help me..."_

* * *

**Flash back**

_**5 years ago...**_

_Kouki is in a hurry he was in a hurry cleaning his house since Akashi would stay over and he couldn't **let** him see his apartment so dirty, it might be hard to believe but theyr'e dating! No one knows about it but Kuroko, if they discover Akashi Seijuro's going out with a guy, his reputation would crash. But Akashi could care less of his popularity. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring. _

"_It's Seijuro!_"

_Ding dong_

"_Yeah I'm coming I'm coming!_..." _He opened the door expecting it was Akashi but instead he was face to face with a unfamiliar man in his mid thirties with the same red hair, same eyes as Akashi's, it was frightening his eyes reflecting a man who have harden of trials in order to achieve his goal._

* * *

"_Umm, please have some tea," Kouki offered as he place the steaming tea cup over the table._

"_No, I'm fine..." the man said, "I'm not going to sugarcoat what I'm going to say to you right now... I am Akashi's father, and I want you to stay away from my son.."_

"_Eh..." _

_End flash back_

_._

"No..." he shook his head, _"Don't think about it anymore..."_

* * *

When Akashi arrived to the place where he suppose to meet his father the place seem eerily designed for a party whithout people. Only his father and a girl were sitting down at one of the extravangantly decorated tables. He snorted mentally before approaching the group. He left Kouki alone just because his father called him, he better have a very important thing to tell him or else even if he is his father he won't get away from his wrath.

"Father..."

"Sit Seijuro.." Akashi did as he told he took a sit across the two.

"I want you to meet Hoshino Sayaka, your fiancee.." at the exact moment, Sayaka flashed him a crocodile smile. With that Akashi harshly stood up and slapped his palms on the table, it was an act his father has not ever seen before his son do. "I am not consenting to this! You know my decision father." Akashi said calmly but deep inside he was so angry he could attack his father.

"I am your father and you will obey me!"

"No.." Akashi said as he began to walk away.

"Is it still that person! See what _**that **_person did to you he teached you how to disobey your own father!"

Akashi whirled around and pounded his fist on the wall. His heterochromatic eyes glowed while glaring at his father. _"_Don't call him like that again," he whispered menacingly. "I respect you as my father, but if you insult him again...even if your my father I don't know what'll happen to you." With those words, he withdrew his hand from the wall, leaving blood stains and a six inch deep hole in the beige printed plaster.

"_I don't need you the way I need him..._"

* * *

Kouki is staring up the clock, it'a already past midnight and Akashi is still not home, ga_h! What am I thinking? Am I actually waitng for him? _He jump on his seat when he felt his phone vibrate, he flip it open to see Akashi's calling him. But he didn't answer he just let it ring until it stop ringing but a few minutes later Akashi sent him a message, he slowly flip his phone open again reading the red head's text to him.

**From: Akashi Seijuro**

**To: Kouki**

**Subj: None**

**Are you still awake? I'm on my way home.**

Kouki bit his lip after reading his text, _"Is he stupid?! Why are you texting me informing your going home...it's not that I care!._" he said as wrapped his blanket over his body.

_"I love him but I can't" H_e thought as he force himself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, its a short chapter again! But anyway, I hope u guys like this chapter! Special thanks to **SpiritofLove961 I Love your review and to arisanghtray coz u are my 30th review! Yay! and CalicoNeko for reviewing every chapter I love u guys! **

**Please Read and Review! **


	7. I Don't Care

"It's great isn't it? After all that allnighters we pulled it off Furihata-kun..."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more Kuroko..." Kouki sighed, its been a month snce he starting working as Akashi's secretary and of course being his 'Assistant' as the red head call it, when his boss started a big project he was swayed along with the red head's tight schedule. Seriously he needs a rest after that **_looong_** grueling hours of work.

"Alright, see you there then..." Kouki heard Kuroko said before he flip his phone close.

"Eh, your talking to someone Kuroko?"

"Hai.." The blue eyed nodded, "It's Kagami-kun our highschool basketball team is having a reunion..." Kuroko said with his trademark blank look of his but for Kouki it's obvious he looks excited, well kind off (Sweatdropped)

"Wow highschool reunion that's great!" He commented

"Would you like to come Furihata-kun.." Kuroko offered

"But isn't that your basketball team reunion? If I come I'm just going to get in the way.."

Kuroko shook his head, "No, that's not true Furihata-kun in fact they really want to see you."

"Eh? Your highschool basketaball team want to see me?!" Kouki is bewildered why would Kuroko's basketball team want to see me?! That doesn't make sense at all. They don't know him so why?

* * *

"Spit it out Kouki.." Akashi said having enough of the flinching brunette they're currently inside his office. Reading some documents, Kouki however is there to give him some tea.

"Well, I just like to tell you that I'm going with Kuroko after work.." Kouki bit his lip, why am I informing him where I'm going..

"Your going with Tetsuya?" The red head questioned.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea I was just telling you because w-we live at the same apartment it's just right to tell you that I'm going out" he said as he started to babble

Before Akashi could voice out his amusement to the babbling brunette they heard someone knocking.

"Come in..." Akashi said with that the door open revealing their blue haired friend

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment but I'm here to give you the documents you needed Akashi-kun..." Kuroko said with his usual gloomy face.

A blush graced on Kouki's cheek, _"M-Moment?! What the hell!"_

"Thank you Tetsuya..." Akashi said as he began to read the document on his hand.

"By the way, Akashi-kun tonight is my highschool basketball team reunion..." Gah! Kouki has a bad feeling about this, Kuroko no doubt would invite Akashi too knowing his personality. 'The more the merrier attitude' Kami-sama if **he** is coming he has to back out on coming but if he do they would think if he's suspicious. "Would you like to come?" Kuroko asked, here it comes!

"Thank you for offering Tetsuya..." Akashi started, he's coming! "But as much as I want to go I still have more things to do..."

* * *

.

Kagami laughed, clutching his stomach, eyes watering while Kuroko scowl, well it doesn't look like he's scowling but he is scowling. They're currently at a sushi shop own by his Hyuga-senpai (As Kuroko call him) back in highschool. At first Kouki thought that he was going to be out of place since the only person he knows within these people is Kuroko but his friends was so _friendly _they didn't make him feel an outsider. "It's not funny," Kuroko insisted, taking a seat beside his red haired friend.

Kouki sighed, their group is so noisy no wonder if someone would call a police on them.

"Did you hear the news? Apparently Akashi Seijuro is engage!" Koganei exclaimed out of the blue, the news shock Kouki as he almost lost his grip on his glass all of the sudden he could feel a pang on his heart. _"Akashi engage?.." _He shook his head, so what if he's engage, that's fine with me!

"Hey how did you know that Koganei_.." _Izuki piped in

"Please be quiet Koganei-senpai" Kuroko said as he jab the cat boy with his elbow.

"Oww, that hurt Kuroko!" Koganei prostested as he rub his aching abdomen.

"So your Akashi Seijuro's" Kouki flinched, what the hell did this guy just say?!

"I'm not Akashi's..." he said as he turn around only to face a giant man, the guy so tall he was taller than Kagami (Kuroko's friend) who he met earlier.

"The name is Kiyoshi Teppei.." Kiyoshi said offering his hand to the brunette for a handshake.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just heard you and Akashi's story from Kuroko.." Kiyoshi said as he sit down next to Kouki while pouring himself another wine, "Want some?." he offered.

"N-No, I'm fine.." Kouki said as he drank his share of beer. He had a bad feeling about this, Kiyoshi Teppei who ever this guy is he seem the person who would like to give some advice even if you don't need one.

"You know.." Kiyoshi started again but Kouki beat him to it.

"T-There's no story between me and Akashi so there's nothing to talk about." Kouki said as he pour another beer on his glass and drank it and one go, he was getting frustrated even though this guy didn't say anything yet. He came here to get away from the red head's sight and now this guy is talking about_**theguy**_ he was trying to just bury deep down his heart.

"I could see that when it comes to him your getting frustrated."

"I'm not." he snapped

"Before the-.."

Kouki stood up earning the attention of the others, "I'm sorry but I'm going to go now thank you for inviting me.." With that he left he didn't care if he is being rude to them or to Kuroko he invited him but he couldn't just stay there with a man he didn't know and just start talking about him and the certain red head.

* * *

"I should apologize to Kuroko tomorrow.." Kouki thought as he exit the train station, sighing as he look up the night sky, _"Engage? Akashi so what?! If he is engage then its convenient for me plus I don't care about him at all! So Kouki just stop thinking about him!.."_ Unfortunately, he's thoughts was interrupted when his phone ring, he pull his phone out of his pocket answering the call without looking at the caller.

_"__Kouki, where are you.."_ Gah! Speaking of the devil.

"W-Why?.." he asked, as he started to have a cold sweat.

_"__I'm here at the conveniece store in front of the train station.."_ Kouki jumped on where he was standing, the conveniece store? Does he mean the convenience store beside him? With that he tried to run past the convenience store only to be pulled back

"Let's go." Akashi said as he drag the brunette by his collar and throw him inside his car, "W-What the hell was that for!" Kouki protested in anger, the hell! He handled him like he was just a piece of furniture.

* * *

"Shut up and hold this." the red head said as he shove the plastic of beer cans to Kouki's lap.

"What the hell is this?!" He said angrily.

"Are you blind? It's a beer, we're going to celebrate"

* * *

"Cheers" Kouki just find himself in another drinking session this time its with Akashi.

'_Could my evening could get any worst?!_

"This is my first time drinking a beer from a convenient store" Kouki heard the red head said as he watch him look closely to his beer can and then drink on it. _'Yeah, his family is rich so the only thing he drinks is something fancier'_. He thought to himself he flinched when Akashi turn to look at him in reflex he look away, _Damn you Kouki can't you get more obvious?! Most importantly our eyes met! he's gonna think I'm watching him! _

"Kouki.."

Kouki stood up nervously as the red head mention his name, "Oh, look at the time! We need to go to work early.." he said as he glided towards his room

"Why are you avoiding me..." Akashi asked as he put his beer over the coffee table.

"I'm not avoiding you..." Kouki said looking away he then tried to open the door on his room but Akashi slammed his hand over the door, "You love me don't you.." he said close to the brunette's ear.

"No, I'm not!..." Kouki shouted angrily, he is getting so frustrated why would Akashi ask him about this over and over if he is engage to marry. '_He may be playing with me'_

"I love you Kouki.."

"Shut up! Listen Akashi-san, I have a boyfriend back home and I love him so much!." Gah! Kouki bit his lip, in his anger and nervousness, his sentences got mixed up! Instead of saying girlfriend he said the opposite._ Could he get any obvious?_

"Liar.." Akashi said as lean towards the brunette's level and kiss him full on his lips

Kouki shove the red head away from him, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Stop! Just stop!" _My head hurt I can't think straight, I hate everything._

Akashi pull Kouki against him for a kiss with his free hand before he could break their connection he deepen the kiss, their innocent kiss turns something more than Kouki couldn't comprehend, tears flooded from his eyes , down to his cheeks as Akashi guide him towards the bed. He let out a small noise he started to breathe heavier, hugging Akashi closer, the pleasure is unbearable he rolled his hips forward earning a lustful growl from Akashi, he grabbed his legs spreading it wider for him, his hands tracing on his inner thighs, he leaned down on to him as he bit and lick his earlobe, Kouki moaned crying out in ecstasy, he ach his back on to him casuing him to grind his arousal to him.

"Seijuro..." Akashi turn to look up to Kouki, his eyes close tears streaming down his cheeks. Panting hard he clung to him, wrapping his arm tightly around Akashi.

"Sei-." Akashi put his finger over Kouki's lips silencing the brunette beneath him.

"I know..." he then tug his last remaining clothing, pressing his naked body to Kouki, he roughly connected their mouth again pulling him for another deep-searing kiss. Their tongue battle for dominance, Kouki whimpered when the red head broke the kiss leaning down he bit his neck blood oozing down his collarbone, he heard Kouki groan in pain but he paid no heed, he lick it clean before claiming his lips on another kiss.

"Say my name again Kouki.." Kouki let out a cry when he felt his finger inside him, he shivered in pleasure the red head was not exactly gentle but he like it, the feeling is driving him insane.

"S-Seijuro." Kouki whispered on Akashi's ear breathlessly.

"I love you Kouki" Akashi whispered huskily on his ear removing his fingers as he push himself inside of him with a deep moan, maybe this was not the first time but he miss this feeling, Kouki is the person he loves he wouldn't let him go again. He slammed inside over and over. This is not a love making session they both know it, all the things needs to be fucked up, all of their pain, regret, sadness, and heartbreaks needed to be wash away even just for a while.

* * *

**A/N:** kYAA this is the third time they did it! it means something right? Kouki stop rejecting Aka-chin! Anyway please leave a review! I wanna know what you guys think! And yeah this is the longest chapter I have!

**ENJOY!**


	8. What Am I Suppose To Do?

**Merciless Man**

* * *

Kouki couldn't concentrate at all it's only been fifteen hours since he and Akashi spend the night together, [for the third time] he's been smacking himself beating himself up because of it, he's been saying that he doesn't love him but still he ended up sleeping with him._'What's with your brain Kouki, its getting abnormal!' _

"Furihata-kun.." a voice snapped him back to reality he look up only to see one of his workmate, Saeki looking down at him with a brown folder on his grasp. "Do you need something Saeki-kun?" He asked as he close the laptop in front of him.

"Did you hear about Akashi-san getting married? Kouki felt a pang on his chest all of the sudden, its inevitable that everybody in work will start asking about it. "I don't know..." He said as he flip the computer open again trying to just evade the question, "Oh come on Furihata-kun your close to Akashi-san right? You guys is on first name basis." Kouki started to panic as Saeki said that, what does he mean by we're close?

"I-I told you guys countless of times Akashi-san and I are just boss and subordinate that's all..." he said firmly, he doesn't want anyone to think of any ridiculous ideas about them.

"But you guys are still friends right?.."

'We're not friends!' Kouki wanted to say that but the certain red head that is the topic of their conversation went out of his office with Kuroko. The sight of the red head made him remember what happen earlier this morning.

* * *

**Flash back**

_Kouki was feeling really comfortable, shifting a little bit he felt something warm wrap around his waist and pull him close into something solid. When the something shifted he felt something pressed against him his eyes shot open in realization as he sit up he immediately felt a pounding headache, Damn it! What the hell happen? "My head is like being pounded repeatedly," he thought to himself while cradling his aching forehead, it's his own damn fault anyway for drinking too much alcohol last night. "Last night?" He look around, safe he's in his room but... he's naked his body aching all over. When he turn to his world crash when he saw Akashi beside him, also naked it doesn't take an idiot to guess what they did. He wobble as he tried to stand straight. _

"_Morning..." What the hell?! Why is he acting like nothing happen. _

"_A-Anyway sir you still have a business to run so please prepare for work.." he said in business like manner. _

"_After what we share last night now your being formal..." Akashi said as a blush graced on Kouki's cheek. _

"_Can you just go out of my room __**sir **__please..." Kouki said his back facing the red head as he pull his suit out of the closet. 'Why can't you just read the atmosphere!' Kouki is now beginning to be frustrated._

"_Hey, Kouki..."_

"_I said it's fine!" Kouki shouted as he had enough, can't he just get that he wants him out of his room, his hand trembling, what did he just do with Akashi it's wrong, wrong in every sense. "So please get ready for work.." he said looking down._

"_I will not...I don't need to follow what you said" _

"_Y-You can't really read the air do you? To put it bluntly I want you to leave!" Kouki shouted his body trembling in anger and frustration. He flinch when he felt being hug from behind, "W-What are you-." he said as he shove the red head away instinctively. _

"_I've been meaning to ask you something...do you have a habit of sleeping with men you hate multiple times?" Akashi asked as he stare at him with an intense look on his face. Kouki turn red as tomato, What the hell?! How can he suppose to answer that?_

**End flash back**

* * *

"What's happening here?" Akashi asked eyeing the two boys in front of him, he was becoming irritated he'd been noticing Saeki being awfully close with**_ his_** Kouki and he doesn't like it one bit.

"Easy, Akashi-kun your producing such a dark aura..." Kuroko said monotonously.

"Kouki..." Kouki jumped on his seat at the mention of his name, his heart began to race. Damn it, he really has a big effect on him. Kouki stood up picking up the log book where he write down all the appointments of his 'boss'. "The next appointment is-." before he could finish what he was saying he saw a flash of yellow run past him.

"Seijuro!." the blonde hair girl said as she hug the surprise red head, Kouki look away the sight felt a stinging pain on his chest, _'this girl must be his fiancee.' _suddenly he doesn't know when it started but he started trembling.

"Keep your distance Sayaka." Akashi said with an obvious annoyance on his voice.

"Mou- don't be such a grump! I'm your fiancee so be nice to me..."Sayaka said with a smile on her face.

"Come here..." Akashi said yanking the blonde's wrist roughly.

"Oww, that hurt!" They heard Sayaka protested as they went inside the red head's office.

Kuroko turned to his brown haired friend who was currently looking down with his bangs clearly covering his eyes.

"Furihata-kun..."

"A-Alright let's start working now oh, just a second I have to go to the toilet what the hell why I'm saying that to you guys? I'm an idiot I'll be back" he said as he left his stall.

* * *

Kouki sighed a long audible breath, why is he being like this? He shouldn't be affected by Akashi since he already told himself he's going to hold himself back, he promised five years ago that he won't be involve with him again. But his current circumstances is not helping him at all.

"Hey! Are you Kouki?!.." Kouki turned around only to see Akashi's fiancee behind him, he winced at the way she looks at him. Its the look the red head's father gave him five years ago. The look of disdain and disgust.

"U-Umm y-yes..." he nodded.

"I'm only going to say this once, stay away from _**my **_fiance!." Sayaka said sharply making him flinch at the intensity of her voice.

"W-What? What are you trying to say I-I'm just an emplo-" he tried to explain but Sayaka beat him to it. "Don't pretend I know who you are! The guy who played with Seijuro's feelings and then just threw him away. ."

"W-What?" How did she know about their past?

"Listen, Seijuro is **_mine_** we're getting married! So stay away from my fiance you hear me? ." Sayaka said firmly while glaring at him.

"L-Listen H-Hoshino-san I-I'm only working here and-" Kouki tried to explain but Sayaka cut him off.

"Then don't have any relationship with him outside work! Beware Kouki I have eyes here and if I hear you're flirting with **_my_** fiance no matter how disgusting it sounds, I'll be here, remember if you keep close to him I'll be your worst enemy!" With that Sayaka walk past him purposely bumping Kouki with her shoulder leaving the even more frustrated and confuse Kouki behind.

"_W-What am I suppose to do now?"_

* * *

**A/N: Leave me your thoughts guys! **

**Please leave a review!**


	9. I Want To But

_**'Stay away from my fiance you hear me? You don't want me as an enemy remember that'**_

_**.**_

_'Stay away from Akashi._..' _Just the thought of it is painful but what am I suppose to do? What should I do? Ever since that incident with his fiancee...'_

"Furihata-kun, you're print-outs are overflowing..." Kuroko pointed out to the overflowing papers on the floor.

Kouki started to panic, "Ah! I'm spacing out I forgot what I was doing! What the hell's wrong with me?!.." he said as he frantically picks up the papers off the floor.

"Anyway, Furihata-kun after you print out the documents please bring this document too," Kuroko said as he put the folder he was holding on his brown haired friend with that he walk off.

"Sure..." he said quietly, he wasn't exactly looking forward on seeing Akashi, especially being alone with him is not an option either. _'I have to stay away from him...I don't want his fiancee to think that we're doing something..besides I don't want to have any relationship with him outside work.'_

* * *

An hour later, Kouki couldn't still do what he was suppose to do, he really don't want to see Akashi being around the red head gives him weird feelings. He couldn't say what he want to tell him because of the promised he made with his father, he couldn't be around him because his fiancee might misunderstand, she already threaten him not to get close to Akashi. But even without the threat he _would_ **_really_** as much as possible **_try_** to avoid Akashi. Kouki sighed, its gonna be a long time until he fully repay his debt to the red head, [to put it simply, its impossible in this lifetime to pay Akashi] and he's well aware of that.

Kouki sighed once again, flipping his laptop open. _Even I don't have money I could still find a guarantor to help me with getting a new apartment the place should be closer to work but farther from __**him...**__" _Kouki jump on his seat when the phone on his desk went off after a few rings he pick the phone up like a robot.

"H-Hello office of the vice president-"

"It's me..." Kouki gulped really hard, Gah! It's Akashi.

_ "Come inside now..."_

"_Come inside? But I don't want to see him..."_ He said not moving at all.

"F-Furihata-kun.." with the mention of his name Kouki stood uo from his seat.

"Y-Yes?" he answered without really looking at his workmate.

"Is Akashi-san in? I need to give him some documents..."

"Y-Yeah, he's in.." Suddenly, An idea just pop inside his head, "Give these too! Thanks Saeki-kun, bye bye.." He said as he hurriedly left his stall and never looking back.

* * *

Akashi has been looking at the time on his wristwatch it's already past ten and Kouki is still not home, earlier he called him on his stall telling the brunette to meet him but he didn't show up. **It** doesn't take an idiot to interpret what he was doing. And that pissed him off.

**Click...**

Akashi turned back to the door at he heard a clicking sound and followed by the sound of door opening, "I'm home..." Kouki said quietly, sounding like he doesn't really want to go home. _'But what can you do? This is where you live idiot!' _he said as he continue to berate himself even in his thoughts, he sighed, _''It's going to be a long day tomorrow I better go to sleep..." _he said but when he look up he saw his 'boss' looking at him fiercely through his position arms across his chest.

"H-Hello..." Kouki said awkwardly he then try to walk pass him.

"Where were you..." Akashi asked sternly.

"I believe I don't need to answer that.." he said as he try to walk pass him for the second time but he felt his hand being grab from behind. "Why are you avoiding me..." the red head asked firmly determined not to let go off the brunette unless he answer him.

"W-What are you doing?! L-Let me go!." Kouki demanded while glaring fiercely to the red head but Akashi gave him no sign of letting him go.

"No, not until you tell me a good reason why you're avoiding me..." Once Akashi asked him that his mind came back from the time his fiancee confronted him about the red head.

_**'Stay away from my fiance you hear me? You don't want me as an enemy remember that'**_

"Like I told you I-"

"You love me don't you? If you aren't then why are you trying so hard to avoid me" Akashi said as he look at the brunette's brown eyes fiercely somehow he couldn't look away from him._'How can he suppose to answer that?'_

"O-Of course not! Don't think anything weird I-" He couldn't finish what he wanted to say when Akashi grabbed him by the back of his neck pulling him for a kiss, he tried to struggle against his hold but he was holding him firmly, he then found his back against the wall with Akashi still kissing him. He wanted to drown on his hold and just be with him but...he just_ can't_... he winced in pain and pleasure as he felt the red head bit his neck, he just wanted to just shove him away like he used to do but somehow he couldn't do it, he squeaked when Akashi pull him against his chest hugging him tightly.

"A-Akashi d-"

"Let's stay like this just for awhile..." Akashi said as he buried his face on the brunette's shoulders.

Somehow Akashi's display of vulnerability pinch his heart, he move his arms to hug him but..

**Ding Dong**

They're both startled when they heard the doorbell went off, A guest, At this time of the night? Who could it be?

**"Hey, Seijuro it's me Sayaka..."**

Kouki started to panic, if she saw him with her fiance...no one knows what she'd do...

**"I swear Kami-sama you really hate me!****"**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here goes chapter 9! Hopefully, I didn't lose my dear reviewers! I wuv you guys!**

**Anyway I just wanna share this guys I saw a WHOLE compilation of Kuroko no Basuke manga including the newest volume of it and even Sekaiichi Hatsukoi manga! GAH! Only 9 bucks BUUUT there's one prob though, It's on japanese! My worst nightmare! T_T **

**Anyway, Please Read and Review!**


	10. A Failed Plan

"Seijuro, it's me open up..." Kouki heard Sayaka said, God! She was just right next to them! He knows even there's a wall dividing the three of them on each side. And that thought alone makes him panic even more he tried to push the red head away from him but he held him firmly one arm around his waist.

"W-What are you doing l-let go your fiancee is...mph.." Suddenly Kouki felt a warm moisture against his lips his brown eyes widen in surprise he gasped as he bit his lips causing for him to open his mouth allowing the red head to deepen the kiss. He wanted to push him away but he couldn't do it he moaned in between their kiss when he felt a warm hand stroking his erection.

"Seijuro! I know you're in there I saw your car in the garrage.." Sayaka insisted.

Kouki heard Akashi curse underneath his breath, _"Damn It! Seriouly now? When your fiancee is here?!" _he was to push him away instead he suddenly found himself being whisked away, his back collided against the bed with Akashi towering over him. "W-What the hell are you doing!" Kouki whispered angrily as much as he wanted to shout at Akashi he can't because Sayaka might hear them...

"I want to make love obviously..." Akashi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world while in the act of removing his tie around his neck.

Kouki blush in anger and embarrassment, "Like hell I"ll let you ahh-" he yelped when Akashi push him down the bed pinning both of his hand in each side as he lean down his level until their nose's touches each other.

"Don't worry about Sayaka she couldn't hear us the wall is sound proof.." Akashi said reassuringly. "So you could make a noise as much as you want."

"T-That's not what I meant!." Kouki blushed but Akashi ignore him.

..

"I love you, Kouki..." Akashi said kissing him tenderly on his forehead then on his nose his cheeks and then his lips, Kouki stop struggling and now he actually returning his kiss with fervor, he deepen the kiss slowly he took Kouki's soft hair to his hands running his fingers to his beautiful brown hair, Akashi cannot help himself but get addicted with his soft plump lips, it tastes strawberry and the feeling of his body against him is enough to drive him insane. He love Kouki to the point of obsession. Their mouth connected heatedly, tongue battling for dominance. He moaning is enough to turn him on. He rolled his lips forward so he could feel his clothed erection against his thighs. He rolled forward grinding towards him, he heard him moan loudly, he pull away when he felt they have to get some air. Panting, Akashi look at the willing boy beneath him. Damn, he licked his lips, his cheeks flushed, breathing heavily and his brown eyes looking up to him hazily. The sight is arousing him even more. But then he saw a tears glistening on his eyes trickle down his cheeks.

"Seijuro..." He heard him Kouki call his name hoarsely like he was in pain that he doesn't know how to heal he wipe the tears that continuously cascading down his cheeks.

"Sei-"

"Ssh it's fine..." Akashi said as he pull Kouki against his chesr embracing the tear-stained brunnete tightly that night they drowned on each others warmth forgetting everything. (Including Sayaka of course)

* * *

**The Next day**

_'I slept with Akashi** again**! What the hell are you thinking Kouki!_" Kouki said as he continue to berate himself because of his action the other night, he made love with the red head, at least that's how Akashi want to call what they did last night. Earlier this morning he hurriedly left the house after discovering that in fact .he had sex with him again. "What happened to your resolve Kouki?" He shook his head in denial, _"N-No he force me it wasn't consentual.._" he said nodding to himself, he doesn't know that's someone is looking at him from a far.

"Furihata-kun!" Kouki turn around to face one of his workmate.

"Yes, Mizuno-san?" he asked.

"You are being called at the private meeting with a client as proxy for Akashi-san since he'll be busy and don't have time to attend the meeting himself..." the girl explained.

"Okaayy..."

"Good luck Furihata-kun..."

* * *

_"Is this really the place..."_ Kouki asked himself once again, he's been asking himself that for the last minutes no matter how he look at it the place is a exclusive VIP lounge and there's no customers around at this time of the day, he even ask the bartender several times and he swear he could see a smoke coming out of the man's ears.

..

When he went inside there's a man on his mid-40's inside, "Ah, you're Seijuro's secretary..." the man said while putting out his cigarette.

"I'm Sakaki Ichimura..."

"Ah, y-yes I'm Furihata Kouki I was informed to discuss the project Akashi-san is working on..." Kouki said seating down across the man pulling out his laptop so he could start the presentation.

"You look serious about this..." Sakaki said sitting down next to Kouki.

"Umm, well t-this is business..." Kouki said gulping he was getting uncomfortable when the older man scooted so close to him.

"Well we could put business aside and let's enjoy the drinks for awhile..." Sakaki said suggestively while looking at Kouki with lust.

"S-Sorry sir I don't drink..." he said as he scoot away from the drunken man.

"Then what about we go to the next level.." Sakaki said pushing Kouki down the sofa forcefully.

"W-What are you doing! Let go basta-" Kouki said his brown eyes widen in shock as the older man rip his shirt open revealing the hickeys Akashi made last night.

"Well well look at that you weren't as innocent as you look..." Sakaki said grinning maniacally as he lean against the boy beneath him

"N-NO STOP!"

* * *

**A/N: OMG OMG! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO KOUKI! YOU GOTTA REVIEEEEW TO FIND OUT!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEEEEW!**


	11. The Rage That Would Not Subside

**Merciless Man**

**The Rage That Would Not Subside**

* * *

"NO STOP!" Kouki said as he desperately trying to push the man towering over him, thrashing and wiggling underneath but the older man is holding him down firmly. "N-No let go ahh..." he gasped as he felt the older guy's tongue licking on his neck making his skin crawl in disgust.

"YOU OLD PERVERT DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kouki shouted angrily he tried to struggle against his hold but Sakaki is holding both of his wrist down.

"Don't struggle I promise it won't hurt you.." the older man said suggestively while leaning down to his level.

"STOP DON'T!"

**"KOUKI! WHERE ARE YOU?!**" Kouki's eyes widen, that voice, Its Akashi!

"A-" Kouki was about to answer but the older man covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shh, be quiet I won't let anyone disturb us even if its Seijuro"

Kouki twitch, okay he had enough already the man's not only reek of alcohol but cigarette as well so in one swift motion he bit the hand that covering his mouth resulting for the older man to curse loudly. Taking this chance he hurriedly went towards the door but in his dismay its locked.

Sakaki scoffed, "Your not going anywhere..." the older man said grabbing Kouki by his arm roughly causing for Kouki to wince in pain he found himself again pressed down the sofa.

"Hehe, I love feisty boys like you I'll be enjoying my time fucking you.."

"N-No sto-..." in split second a flash of red caught his brown eyes, he doesn't know what happen next but the older man disappeared from his sight and that Akashi was beating Sakaki until the old man's face is bloody.

"How dare you put your hand on **_my_** property..." Kouki is frighten by Akashi's display of anger his fist covered with Sakaki's blood, his body was emitting a very dark aura his usual calm eyes full of rage Akashi was like descending into madness. Even the employees are scared of him and didn't attempt to stop the red head

**...**

When Akashi saw Kouki with his current state, his shirt rip open and a newly made bite marks on his neck he lost it. There's nothing more important to him than killing the man who dare lay his hand on the person he loves.

"Please no more no more..." The older man pleaded but Akashi kept going, Akashi then grab the knife over the table in the act of stabbing the bloodied man.

"NO AKASHI STOP!" Kouki said hugging the red head from behind stopping him from stabbing the older man, "STOP AKASHI ITS ENOUGH.." he said once again.

"Why are you stopping me he nearly rape you he deserve to die...I will kill him and scatter his remains I will destroy him." Akashi said in eerily calm manner but his anger is evident on his heterochromatic eyes he was seething in rage that he just felt the need to kill the man with his own bare hand.

"H-He's not worth it come on let's just go!"

* * *

**After leaving the bar,** Kouki found himself staring at Akashi's back. They're currently at the empty park near their shared apartment, Akashi has been very quiet and his quietness is making him nervous since he could also feel that his anger is yet to subside.

"Um, are you alright?" Kouki asked trying to ease the tension between them.

"You're _asking_ _**me** _if I'm alright?! What about you?! Why are you so- do you think you can get away from that man if I didn't followed you there!"

"A-As you could see I'm fine now..." Kouki said while looking up to Akashi who is glaring at him.

"Are you stupid? Why did you go meet that guy in that kind of place! And what are you even doing there in the first place!"

"I-I was there to represent you since you couldn't meet him, and I'm **_sorry_** I'm **_such_** a damsel in distress that you have to save me...do you think I will let him fuck me?! Of course I won't! He just caught me off guard that's all-" he said looking down, damn it! He actually felt like crying. Akashi was right if he didn't come and rescue him, he's done for. He wanted to thank him but his pride won't let him do it after all he's a man and yet he couldn't defend himself.

"You have no right to talk back at me Kouki.." Akashi said snapping him out from his reverie.

"Yeah yeah mph..." Kouki couldn't finish what he was saying when Akashi cup both of his cheeks capturing his lips for a kiss.

**But little did they know that someone is snapping a pictures of them. **

* * *

**The next day, **

Kouki's eyes widen in horror his gaze glued on the bulletin board in front of him, he saw all of his pictures with Akashi from middle school and present posted to the bulletin board, but thankfully whoever made this blurred his face on every photos. In the most recent picture is the kiss they shared last night.

**The caption of the bulletin board is:**

**Akashi Seijuro caught kissing our mystery girl! Who is she?!**

Kouki turned around as everyone in the lobby began to clamor, in between the wave of the onlookers, reporters and media is Akashi who looks like not faze by the situation.

"Akashi-san, is the rumor true?"

"According to our reliable sources you are cheating with an employee of your company is that true?!"

"Akashi-san!"

They kept on asking Akashi about the scandal but he ignored them, with that the security held the reporters away from him.

Kouki shudder when he heard the girls talking behind him.

"Who does that girl think she is? I mean I think Hoshino-san is the most suited with Akashi-san!"

"Yeah! What a gold digger, she might be attaching herself to Akashi-san coz he's rich"

"That just bad!"

"Don't mind them Furihata-kun" Kuroko said who is standing beside him all these time.

_"How can I not mind them?"_ Kouki felt his phone vibrate, he pull it out of his pocket flipping his phone open only to see Akashi's text.

**_"Let's talk later..."_**

_"Talk later? We have nothing to talk about!" _He thought as he flip his phone close.

* * *

Lunch time,

Kouki is minding his own business, he was planning on buying some soda when suddenly he felt a stinging pain on his cheeks.

..

"Wha-" Right in front of him is Sayaka.

"I told you right? Kouki, if you keep close to my fiance I'll be your worst enemy..."

* * *

**A/N: Kyaa! Sooo much happening! LEAVE A REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**


	12. And I Love You Too

Kouki opened his blurry eyes only to see an unfamiliar ceiling, it's been a week since the scandal broke out about Akashi's 'love affair' and it's also been a week since his confrontation with Sayaka. It's_ nothing_ new she just threaten him _again_ with a combination of a slap!

"Kou-chan! Are you awake? The breakfast is ready! Come on up anytime you want! But if you did you'll be late for work." Reo said cheerfully from the other side of the door. Kouki sighed massaging his temple in the process it's still so early in the morning and yet Reo is so loud and cheerful. It's also been a week since he start cohabiting with Akashi's friend, again because of the scandal circulating around Akashi and in order to evade media's attention and to protect him from being involve in it, he was sent away to live with one of Akashi's friend until the rumor died down.

* * *

_Flash back_

"_Hello Kou-chan!" the raven haired guy called out to him out of knowhere. _

"_Huh?" Kouki said his brows meeting in the middle who the hell is this guy who just call him that disgusting nickname and he doesn't even know the guy so why does he know his name?_

"_Hello!" the raven haired guy said once he caught up to him. "You walk so fast I don't think I could catch up to you Kou-chan." he said in friendly and cheerful manner. _

"_Umm," Kouki look up at the taller guy quizically, he definitely doesn't know a good looking guy like him so why would he approach him? Gah! Maybe a gigolo? He does look like the type but there's some kind of different aura to him. _

"_Sorry for not introducing myself to you before my name is Reo, I'm Sei-chan's friend! I was sent here to fetch his darling..." Reo said with a smile on his handsome face._

_Kouki grimace, Darling? Urgh! "Sorry, I think you talk to the wrong person.." he said turning his back to the crazy man before him and was about to walk away when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist back down. "Sorry Sei-chan's orders please come with me..." Reo said kindly and without further ado dragged Kouki towards his car. _

"_W-Wait a minute I don't want to! Let go off me this is kidnapping!" _

_End Flash back_

* * *

"Good morning Kou-chan..." Reo greeted Kouki once he came out of his room.

"Morning..." he grumbled underneath his breath he has a grumpy look on his face. Well he couldn't help to be grumpy who does Akashi think he is? Making decisions for him and stuff, but mostly he was angry to himself because they're not even together but he was just riding along with his plans.

"Anyway Kou-chan do you know what's the occasion the day after tomorrow?" Reo asked once he finished chewing the hotdog on his mouth.

"Occassion?" Kouki said completely clueless about what he was saying.

Reo looks disappointed but pipe up almost immediately, "Well seems like you don't know but anyway I don't think he needs anything though..." he said to himself.

"What are you muttering about Mibuchi-san?" Kouki said settlng his fork down the table.

Reo sweatdropped, "Kou-chan just call me by my first name," He sighed, "Anyway the house will be yours to keep until friday since I have to go out of town"

"Eh, out of town?" Kouki asked while looking up at the taller man who is picking up his jacket off the sofa. "When are you going back?" Kouki asked.

Reo smirked, "Why? Is Kou-chan gonna miss me?" he asked in amusement.

Kouki turned red, "O-Of course not! I was just asking so d-don't get the wrong idea!" he said all flustered.

Reo didn't say anything in return making the brunette annoyed, "Anyway, you are so easily angered Kou-chan...maybe because you're Sei-chan deprived?" he said teasingly to the brunette making him even more pissed.

"W-What?! Who's Sei-chan deprived?!" Kouki said angrily

Reo laughed, "You sure look cute when your angry Kou-chan well that's not the only thing cute about you...now I know why Sei-chan loves you, anyway, I guess it's time for me to go." he said as he hurriedly went out of the house dodging the pillow coming on his way.

Kouki grumbled in anger, he's so totally pissed! Is all Akashi's friends like him? Annoying and so irritating!

**Dingdong**

Speaking of the devil!

"_He just came out he's coming back again!"_

"Enough already! Don't you have your own ke-' Kouki stopped in the middle of his sentence when the image of Akashi appeared in front of him, "Wha?!" seeing the red head's face after a week made his heart beat so hard that he started to panic, Urgh! Did he just close the door on Akashi's face?! Wah! He's so screwed.

* * *

**After a few minutes** Kouki found himself inside Akashi's car, to tell himself the truth being with Akashi after a week that they couldn't see each other is kind of making himself nervous, he glance at his profile from his position, God! he doesn't want to admit but Akashi looks more mature and cool,_ 'Did he become more good looking?'_

"Our we going to work together?" he asked cutting the uncomfortable silence between them.

"..."

"Hey Akashi! Answer me!" Kouki said trying to get the red head's attention. Is he trying to pissed him off? If he is, he's doing it good!

"Where else do you want me to bring you Kouki? Do you want to go to a hotel with me." Akashi said glancing at Kouki's direction before turning back his attention to the road.

Kouki blushed, "H-Hotel?! Are you insane!" what does this guy think he is?! Why would he go with him on a hotel?! He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the car stop moving. "Wha- why did you stop?!" he said looking around they're not anywhere near their work place so there's no reason for Akashi to stop driving.

"Are you thinking why would we stopped on our journey when we aren't near the office." Akashi said while looking at the brunette.

Kouki turn away in an attempt to hide the embarrassing blush on his face, "O-Of course not!" he blush even more when he heard the red head's smooth chuckle making his heart take a leap. God! He actually miss his voice.

"Hey Kouki..." Akashi called him.

"Wha-" he asked grumpily when he turn around Akashi lean in sideways to his level kissing him full on his lips making his brown eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

"What does that guy think he is?! Kouki grumbled, it's been an hour since that kiss in the car with Akashi but he couldn't help but to think about it, he hate how Akashi could easily make his heart beat so fast and make him feel so flustered, nervous and giddy at the same time. Wah! Now he hates himself he actually sound like a freaking girl!

"Kouki.."

"Waah! What now?!" he asked jumping on his seat.

"Let's go on a date.." Kouki blink once...no twice...did he heard it right? Akashi Seijuro asked him out?

"What did you say again?" he asked.

Akashi eyed him disapprovingly, "I know you heard what I said so I don't need to say it twice." he said sternly.

"Y-Yeah, I heard it j-just making sure I heard it right!" Kouki stuttered.

"You heard it right, alright then I'll fetch you tomorrow 10am sharp." with that Akashi went back to his office.

"W-Wait! I didn't agree to it yet! W-Who wants to go on a date with you anyway!"

* * *

**Ding Dong !**

**Ding Dong!**

**Ding Dong!**

**Kick**

**Kick**

**Kick**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

The sound of the doorbell, the sound of the door being kick and the sound of his phone ringing all at once! So freaking annoying!

"ENOUGH!" Kouki said angrily as he opened the door only to see Akashi on the other side of it. "What's wrong with you! Do you want to wake up the neighborhood!" he said glaring at the red head.

"No, I'm just waking you up." Akashi shrug his shoulders. "It's our date today." he said reminding the brunette.

"I heard on the news that it's going to rain today so goodbye!" he said in the act of closing the door but Akashi push himself in between.

"W-What are you doing!" Kouki said as he found himself pinned against the wall with Akashi so close to him.

"If you don't want to go on a date then let's have some fun here in the house." Akashi said grabbing his wrist dragging him inside the bedroom.

...

"W-Wait a minute" Kouki said as Akashi push him down the bed.

"I'm not waiting..." Akashi said as he start unbuttoning his shirt.

"OK FINE LET'S GO ON A DATE!" Kouki shouted, there's no way he'd have sex with him!

* * *

Kouki grumbled, like the news said it's raining so heavily now and he's stuck with Akashi, he don't really have a choice if he didn't agree to go on a date with him, he'd do something extreme. He snapped back out of his thoughts when Akashi hop inside the car once again.

"W-What took you so long!" Kouki bit his lips, damn it he sounds worried! He'll think he's worried about him.

"Went to buy some beer..." Akashi said showing him the plastic with beer cans on it.

"Beer?" he thought.

"We'll celebrate grandly when all of our problems is over." Akashi said drinking his beer, "Besides, you're honest when your drunk so drink" he said teasingly.

"W-What are you say-"

"Hey, Kouki..." Kouki gasped when he turn around his lips covered with Akashi's.

"Can you please stop doing that..." Kouki said looking on his lap, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Why?"

"Stop doing that...without permission..."

"So, I could kiss you if I ask?" Akashi said in amusement.

"No.."

"It's my birthday today..." Akashi said making Kouki look at him

_"H-His birthday? So that's why Mibuchi-san said.."_

**_"Anyway Kou-chan do you know what's the occasion the day after tomorrow?" Reo asked once he finished chewing the hotdog on his mouth._**

**_"Occassion?" Kouki said completely clueless about what he was saying._**

**_Reo looks disappointed but pipe up almost immediately, "Well seems like you don't know but anyway I don't think he needs anything though..." he said to himself._**

"But this is the best birthday I have in five years...because I have you with me." Akashi said drinking his beer. "Do you remember the first time we celebrate my birthday together as a couple, five years ago? You made me a cake but..."

"SHUT UP!" Kouki snapped, _'Don't start reminiscing the past idiot!'_

"You're in love with me, right" It wasn't a question it's a statement.

"Just shut up!" Kouki said as he hop out of the car soaking him wet instantly.

"I'm asking you don't run away!" Akashi said as he followed Kouki soaking him wet as well, he then grabbed Kouki's both arms turning the brunette back at him.

"Let me go!" Kouki demanded his wet hair sticking on his face.

.

"Let me go!" Kouki demanded his wet hair sticking on his face.

"No! You're always like this Kouki your always avoiding answering my quetion!"

"I told you, I can't...I can't..." Kouki wanted to say he loves him so much, it hurt. But he just can't! There's too many people against him. Akashi's father and Sayaka. Plus, if Akashi will be with him, nothing will change. And he don't want him hurt. "I hate it...I hate it when you ask me that over and over! I hate it when you kiss me...I hate it when you're near me...because it hurts...it hurts and that I couldn't do anything to ease the pain! I hate it when mph..." he gasped as Akashi grabbed his cheeks kissing him, the kiss was rough and sloppy but he don't care...for the first time, Kouki let himself be swayed by the man he loves.

...

Kouki moaned as trail a kiss on his neck down his chest, Akashi then suck on his nipples while his other hand pinching the other.

"S-Stop, I'm going to-" Kouki panted as Akashi claim his lips for a passionate kiss, the red head then parted his legs slipping himself inside him earning him a groan from the brunette.

"Sei-"

"I love you Kouki.." Akashi whispered huskily on his ears.

_"I love you too..."_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is hardly smut! Don't blame me it's already past 12 am here hahaha :) So anyway what do u think guys? **

**Please Read and REVIEW!**


	13. I Love You and I'm Sorry

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

* * *

That afternoon, the temperature got colder but somehow Kouki felt really warm because he's with a man he loves. He turn to look up to his right only to see Akashi's face only two inches away from his. Gulping, he could feel his heart started to beat wildly against his chest, and the only sound he could hear is his own heartbeat, last night he wanted to tell Akashi he loves him. He was sure telling him what he truly feel would take one torn out of his chest but he just cant...not with their current situation. His brown eyes lingered on Akashi's features. All of the sudden he has the urge to touch his face but afraid that Akashi might wake up but his own heart is betraying him. His free hand slowly find its way to Akashi's face, slowly... but his hand is intercepted he gasped, his eyes widen.

"A-Akashi..." Kouki cannot believe his eyes Akashi is awake.

"Got you..." Akashi said his heterochromatic eyes giving him an intense gaze while his free hand grip tighten. He yelped, leaped backwards falling but Akashi pull him back close to him. Kouki look away embarrassed that he caught him looking at him and Akashi caught him trying to touch him! This is just the most embarrassing moment his life.

Akashi couldn't help but to smirk at Kouki's reaction as what he thought the boy before him is still easily embarrassed, he leaned downwards on to him until he reach his ear, Kouki shivered as he felt his hot breath on his neck.

"You...still love me right?" Akashi cooed with his husky tone in his voice pinning him down the carseat.

"W-What the hell who planted that wrong information on your head!" Kouki said in anger and embarrassment. He can't believe this jerk, acting high and mighty after he tried to touch his face. Heck, he only tried to touch his face! "That's not the message I got from you last night..." Kouki blush in embarassment when he remember about last night.

_'Was that you call car sex?' _Kouki shook his head, _damn it! Don't think about it anymore_.

After a long pause Akashi decided to cut the silence, "Kouki, why did you leave me five years ago..." he asked looking the brunette beneath him.

Kouki bit his lips, how can he reply to that? If he told him about his promise to his father Akashi would definitely confront him and if he does his father would know he's in contact with his son.

* * *

Earlier Akashi dragged him to a nearby coffee shop just a few blocks from where they spent the night together. Since they came inside, Akashi haven't talk to him and just sit there drinking his cup of black coffee, talking to someone on his phone.

"_He's probably mad at me. For not telling him why I left..."_

Kouki looked down on the table, fix his eyes on his latte and stir it nervously. He just continue stirring the coffee until he thinks that it's not too hot to drink. He drinks it suddenly giving warmth inside his body, earlier when Akashi asked him why he left him he couldn't tell him the truth because if he did he might disappear from his life for good and even though he couldn't be with him, he's satisfied that he could be near him.

"Do you feel better now?" Finally, he speak!

Kouki looked back at him and nodded with an awkward smile on his lips."Y-Yes..." he said.

"I feel warmer now..."

"Good..." Akashi said slipping his phone inside his pocket.

"Umm, aren't we going to work?"

"No..." Akashi answered thriftly.

"Wouldn't it be bad that we're both absent? I should go" Kouki said standing up but Akashi grab his arm back down making him sit back down.

"Waah, w-what are you doing!"

"When I said we're not going to work then we're not..." Akashi said calmly while placing his cup of coffee down the coaster, "We're gonna do our date properly today...besides we're still not finish talking"

"I-I told you I'm-.." Kouki was startled when Akashi slam his palm on the table creating a loud noise that made the other customer turn their heads towards them.

Kouki looked around and bowed his head apologetically, "P-Please don't make a scene..." he said, Akashi was about to speak when someone approach their table.

"Wow, fancy meeting you guys here..." Kouki's eyes widen, it's Sayaka! Suddenly found himself shaking.

"So are you guys doing work early in the morning or what? Meeting secretly..." Sayaka said her eyes settled to Kouki while prodding them to speak.

"None of your business.." Akashi said sternly.

"Why?! Your my fiance I have a right to know... Seijuro what did you see to this..._**this**_ guy! If the public learn about this..." Sayaka said both hands clenching into fist, obviously trying to contain her anger.

"I-"

"Hello there guys!" the cheerful voice of Reo echoed thru the busy joint, "Good morning Sayaka-chan, Sei-chan and Kou-chan..." he greeted the three of them as he sits down next to Kouki. "Hello Kou-chan!" Reo greeted the brunette once again with a smile.

"M-Mibuchi-san..."

"So, Reo you here to cover for the two of them who obviously having a date..." Sayaka said sharply sitting down next to her fiancee while glaring holes at Kouki who's looking down his lap the whole time. Reo shook his head, "Nope, it's just a coincidence that I saw the three of you here, what a luck huh?"

"_I thought he was not coming back until friday..." _Kouki thought to himself while glancing on Reo.

"Anyway, Sei-chan I saw Kise, Midorima and Aomine at the JBA conference they said hello..."

"..." Akashi didn't say anything in return.

"R-Really you saw them?! It's been awhile since I last saw them in middle school..." Kouki trailed off when he realize that he sound so excited about the news.

"Do you want to see them..." Akashi started a conversation with Kouki ignoring his fuming fiancee.

"N-No.."

"Anyway, guys I was planning to go to the onsen this weekend since its winter now and I haven't been in one for years.." Reo said awkwardly trying to start the conversation.

"Why don't we go now..." Sayaka suggested, "Seijuro and I's family plan for us to go my family private resort at Okinawa, why don't we go now? You guys could do your work there besides Seijuro is the vice president of the company, so you don't need to worry about getting fired for not going to work...I mean you two are here for work right?" Sayaka insinuated.

"Sayaka, we're n-" Akashi tried to speak but Kouki beat him to it.

"O-Of course .-we're here for work..." Kouki stuttered nervously.

"Then let's go together! The four of us..." Sayaka piped up.

"Sayaka, we're not.."

"Yay! Onsen let's go!" Kouki turned to Reo like he grown another head. "We want to go right? Kou-chan, Sei-chan...?" Reo said cheerfully looking at Akashi and Kouki with a hopeful smile on his face.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm doing here..stupid Mibuchi-san! Why is did he agreed on Hoshino-san suggestion!" Kouki thought, clutching his robe he's currently going inside the hot spring, _"I will just go without them noticing..."_ Kouki was about to go back on his room but Sayaka blocked his way.

"Chickening out?" Sayaka taunted.

"I'm sorry I don't know what are you talking about Hoshino-san.." Kouki said trying to walk past Sayaka but she grabbed his arm gripping it tightly with her hand, "You spent the entire day yesterday with Seijuro since coincidentally it was his birthday yesterday.." she said her eyes looking fiercely at Kouki's wavering once, "Do you love Seijuro?..."She asked her eyes looking at him fiercely.

.

"I-..." Kouki wanted to say yes but he couldn't find his voice.

"Look it's just a question answerable by yes or no, so do you love Seijuro or not?!" Sayaka shouted impatiently. He winced in pain as he felt her tightening her hold on him, her nails digging on his arm.

* * *

"Honestly, Sei-chan if you tell Sayaka-chan the truth Kou-chan would be in danger..." Reo said looking at Akashi who was sitting at the nearby bench. "Anyway you look depressed something happened with Kou-chan?" Reo said teasingly but it earn him an evil glare from the red head. Reo sweatdropped in his chibi form, "Alright...Alright don't be so serious Sei-chan..." he said nervously.

"Something is holding him back and I'm thinking maybe it's because of my father..." Akashi said looking up the sky.

"How so-" Reo asked.

"Father has been against me hanging out around with Kouki..."

Reo sighed, looking up the blue sky, "You know Sei-chan I think that I like Kou-chan.." With that Akashi turned sharply at his friend.

"What did you say again Reo.." Akashi stood up, glaring at Reo.

Reo laughed so hard he was now clutching on his stomach, "Don't be so serious Sei-chan..." he said wiping the tears of joy coming out of his eyes because of laughing so hard. "But I'm serious Sei-chan I like Kouki and that's it..." Reo said now looking seriously to Akashi the previous carefree look on his face vanished.

* * *

"So what now say something!" Sayaka said shaking Kouki's shoulders repeatedly

"YES! I LOVE AKASHI I LOV-" Kouki close his eyes waiting for Sayaka to slap him but.**. **nothing happen she just stand there looking at him.

"That's great you're being honest to yourself.." Sayaka said patting him on his shoulder.

"W-What?"

Sayaka sighed, "Well I know Seijuro loves you...I know that because I know him since childhood five years ago I came back from New York...I came back... saw him so depressed because the one he loves left him without a word. I was **_so_** angry who dare hurt Seijuro my friend and...my love... but then I discovered the girl he loves was actually a guy...imagine my surprise...but he's my friend so I tried to understand him **_I _**helped him up from his depression and now five years later your back again and his mind turning to mush.." she said at the bewildered brunette.

"W-Why are you saying this to me...?" Kouki said quietly.

"Because, I love Seijuro dummy...and for Seijuro I will do anything and if your his happiness so be it...take care of him for me...don't think twice...tell him you love him now before I change mymind." Sayaka said with a smile on her face.

Tears suddenly stream down his cheeks, hearing that from Sayaka gave him a huge relief like a torn been pull out of his chest.

"Thank you Hoshino-san...thank you so much..."

* * *

**At the hallway,**

"Eh, Mibuchi-san what happened to your cheek?" Kouki asked Reo worriedly when he saw a bruise on his face.

"Ah, this..." Reo said pointing on his bruised cheek, "Ah this is nothing...so are you looking for Sei-chan?" with the mention of Akashi's name he blushed.

"He's at the garden-" But before Reo could finish what he was saying Kouki break into a run.

"Sorry, Mibuchi-san we'll talk later..."

"Just Reo, Kou-chan.." Reo said dejectedly.

* * *

Once Kouki arrived at the garden there he saw Akashi standing in the middle looking up the sky, he take a deep breath before he slowly approach the red head, hugging him from behind.

"Kouki?" Akashi said as he felt Kouki tighten his hug on him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I left you five years ago I'm sorry..." Akashi remove Kouki's arm around him, he then turned to the crying brunette.

"Don't cry..." Akashi said wiping Kouki's tears with his thumb.

"The truth is...I...still...I love you! I love.." with that Akashi embrace Kouki tightly against his chest.

"I know...I've always known... Kouki..." he said his arm trembling as he hold Kouki close to his chest.

"I love you...I love you...I'm sorry.."

Reo sighed as he watch the couple from afar, "I'm happy for both of you..." he said wistfully.

Sayaka smirked as he watch the dramatic scene unfold at the garden.

**"This is not over yet.."**

* * *

**A/N: So what do u think guys?! :)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. On Each Others Warmth

"Do you love me Kouki?" Akashi asked Kouki his eyes lingering on him. "Do you mean it when you said that?" he asked once again but Kouki was looking away from him blushing furiously. "Look at me when I'm talking to you..." Akashi commanded impatiently, Kouki turned to glance at the man above him but he cup his chin and pulled it upwards, making the brunette look at him.

"So...please tell me again..." Akashi asked, still holding his pale chin in his hand.

Kouki could feel his heart beating fast in his chest, "D-Don't be so persistent I already told you..." he said looking away his eyes refusing to meet the red head once.

Akashi chuckled at Kouki's display of stubbornness, "I want to hear it again..." he said carressing Kouki's cheek gently, "F-Fine but I-I won't tell you this again...I-I love you... happy now?" Kouki stuttered in embarassement his face red as tomato.

"I love you Kouki..." with that Akashi straddled him. Kouki felt something hard pressing against him, he could now feel Akashi, nuzzling him as goosebumps went down his arms and legs. One of Akashi's hands was moving towards the hemline of his shirt. "W-Wait..." he tried to protest but the words came out as a whimper, because Akashi was kissing his earlobe. His lips settled over his but his lips stayed for only a few teasing seconds, and then they were lifted from his mouth. Kouki moaned in protest, despite the fact he wasn't new to for this kind of intimate situation but today he's making love with Akashi, it wasn't forced now it was mutual. Akashi caught his lips again with an aggression that tilted his head back as he parted his lips. His tongue slid forward, forcing its way to his mouth.

**Tasting**

**Probing**

**Feeling**

Slowly their clothes scattered on the floor. Kouki found himself engaged in an exciting and erotic kiss. The more he moaned the deeper he kissed hm. Akashi slowly trail a kiss on his neck down to his chest, earning a pleasurable moan from Kouki. "I love you..." Akashi whispered on Kouki's ears soothingly as he gently intertwined their hands together, Kouki could feel his heart started to beat furiously against his chest. Akashi then again planted a kiss on his cheeks down to his collarbone, Kouki felt goosebumps travel down his body as Akashi pull him up making him sit on his lap.

"I love you..."

That night they drown to each others warmth...

* * *

"Akashi-kun, please do some work..." Akashi turn to look up at his blue haired friend. Kuroko look up to the red head he was actually quiet angry its just that he doesn't look like he's angry.

"Do you think I'm not Tetsuya..." Akashi said with a slight amusement on his voice.

Kuroko cleared his throat, "Well since you asked Akashi-kun what about working at the presentation for the next meeting on friday." Kuroko said while looking on his to do list, "And then prepare your speech for the-"

"S-Sorry, I knock but no one answered so I came in..." Kouki said as he entered the room with a folder on his hand.

"You don't need to worry about that Kouki and I are working on the presentation..." Akashi said to Kuroko who couldn't help but to roll his eyes, "I hope for both of our sakes that's true Akashi-kun because if you guys can't keep your hands off each other we're doomed." Kuroko said bluntly.

"K-Kuroko!" Kouki blushed indignantly.

"We'll be working on it Tetsuya so rest assured the presentation will run smoothly." Kuroko

"I hope..." Kuroko muttered underneath his breath.

* * *

"What?!" Akashi said sharply while looking to Kouki who's sitting beside him, they're currently inside his penthouse he bought yesterday. There's no way he'd let Kouki live with Reo after what he told him the other day.

"_I'm in love with Kouki..."_

"Hey Akashi, are you listening to me?!" Kouki said angrily, it's clear as crystal Akashi's mind is elsewhere.

"I am listening..." Akashi said sternly while rubbing his aching forehead, they're currently working on the presentation and as his secretary even Kouki didn't know anything about business he was trying to help him with his work and he appreciate it.

"So what do you think..." Kouki asked while typing something on the laptop.

"Hey Kouki..." Akashi called out.

"Yeah?" When Kouki turned around Akashi lean in for a kiss making him blush, "W-What was that all about?!" he demanded while hiding his blushing face with his hand.

"I just had the urge to kiss you that's all..." Akashi said leaning in further to Kouki but in return the brunette back away which is a very wrong move since he's now under the red head.

"W-What now..."

"I want to do it..." Akashi said bluntly while staring straight to his brown eyes.

"N-No way..." Kouki said looking away, blushing.

"Why not?" Akashi prodded.

"Because we have work tomorrow and for the fact that we're still working on your presentation..." Kouki reasoned out.

"Your so strict..." Akashi said as he went back working on his presentation. With that Kouki sighed in relief, his hand on his chest.

"_Geez, that was close.."_

"Anyway, you want to say something to me earlier, what is it?" Akashi asked while typing something on the computer.

"Well H-Hoshino-san asked me if we could talk..." Kouki said quietly.

"Sayaka did? Why? What does she want with you..." Akashi asked suspiciously.

"Oh she invited me to a party I'd like to come..."

"After all she did to you, your just going along with her..." Akashi said staring straight to Kouki's eyes.

"Well she was also the reason why...that we got back together..."

"I don't care I don't want you associating yourself with Sayaka understand..." Kouki didn't like the sound of that, and he stood up glaring at the red head. "D-Don't get so authoritative on me!"

Akashi took a deep breath, "I can if I want to...just do what I said please Kouki..." he said hugging the brunette close to him. Gosh! How can he refuse him? Only one touch and he could sway him.

"O-Okay..."

"Hey, Kouki."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go on a date tomorrow."

"What? Didn't I just tell you we have work to finish..." Kouki reminded him.

"I'm your boss remember.." Using his power on his advantage wasn't so bad sometimes.

Kouki grinned, "Yeah!"

* * *

**A/N; Who's looking forward on Kouki and Aka-chin's first date as a couple?! [I know you peepz thinking the story is becoming shoujo like but it's not XD yaoi couples go on a date too!] haha, what date scenario u want the two of them to experience guys?! Give me your suggestions!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. What On Earth is Happening!

Akashi is keeping it all secret on where they we're going for their first date, So Kouki is kind of tense of what's going to happen that he couldn't sleep a wink last night._ "Ahh! I look like a freaking panda! Akashi will laugh at me..."_ Kouki grumbled to himself before washing his face, shit! With a face like this he'd think I'm looking forward on having a date with him which is yes I am but I will never ever admit over my dead body!

"Kouki, let's go..." Akashi called out to Kouki from outside the wash room.

"Be there!" Kouki sighed deeply, here goes! This day will be the longest day of their lives.

* * *

"Wow!" Kouki cannot believe his eyes, the place Akashi brought him is just amazing the two of them we're like in the outerspace. His brown eyes shining as he stared in awe at the different celestial objects display before his eyes. Glowing the dark stars and planets dangling, a huge screen above them like a television showing people the clips of the galaxy. The floor they're walking at is like the once in the outer space he saw in TV.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful..." Kouki said in awe.

"I'm pleased you like the place..." Akashi said as he stared intently at Kouki's brown orbs, the air also chilly inside.

"Great so cold here..." Kouki muttered hugging himself because of coldness the wind is freezing. He scolded himself, he forget to wear his jacket. Talk about bad timing!

'_I should've listen to Akashi..'_

"Are you cold?" Akashi asked the brunette beside him.

"Y-Yeah, a little..." Kouki replied, hugging himself even more trying to warm himself up.

"You want me to make you warm..." Akashi whispered suggestively while giving him a rougish smirk on his face him blush.

"N-No way!" he said blushing furiously, the hell! What was Akashi thinking saying that all of the sudden!_ "Argh, it's really freezing in here..."_ he started to shake, Akashi seemed to notice and grabbed him by his shoulders stopping from his tracks.

"Akashi?" Kouki is about to asked Akashi what he want only to be surprise when he take off his own jacket and wrap it over his shoulder. "Ah, thanks?" Kouki look away, pulling on the silver zipper up of the jacket, which was warm and a bit large on him, the sleeves of the jacket is enough to cover his hands, Akashi didn't say anything but he started walking away, Kouki frowned at Akashi's sudden action.

"W-Wait for me!" After walking and not talking for awhile, Kouki had enough of the silence and tried to start a conversation. "Um, I don't know that there is a big Planetarium here..."

**Silence**

His frown gets deeper, Akashi is unusually silent and it's making him suspicious

"Hey, are you alright?"

**No reply**

**Silence**

"You know they said if you didn't talk for a long time you'd get a bad breath..."

**Silence**

"So, are you admitting the fact that you have a bad breath?"

**Silence**

Kouki is becoming annoyed, what the hell is wrong with Akashi all of the sudden?! "Can you just say something?" Kouki shouted earning the attention of the people around them, Akashi once again didn't say anything but in his surprise the red head grabbed his arm dragging him some place he doesn't know.

"W-Wait Akashi w-where are we..." Kouki asked but didn't get any answer, Akashi took him on an isolated hallway pinned him on the wall and kiss him on his lips. His eyes widen in surprise, 'W-what just happen?' Gah! Kissing me in public! Kouki pushed Akashi away from him, still surprise by the sudden action from the red head, "W-What are you doing?!" Kouki whispered angrily.

"Kissing you..." Akashi shrug his shoulders.

"Yeah, I could see that but d-don't do that in public!"

"Its your fault for being cute..." Kouki gaped openly at the red head, '_what did he just said? ME? Cute?! Is he trying to pissed me off or something?!'_

"Let's go grab some ice cream for you..." Akashi said while intertwining his hands to Kouki.

"W-Wait..." Kouki said trying to remove the red head's hold on his hand but Akashi won't let go.

"Don't worry I'll let go once we're outside..."

* * *

Kouki smiled as he continue to lick his share of ice cream the sweet taste of the strawberry lingers on his tongue, after visiting the planetarium Akashi brought him to buy out to buy some ice cream, they we're actually having a date like commoners will do to their dates not like five years ago where Akashi would bring him on high class restaurant and bringing him overseas with their friends. And he preferred this kind of date it feels intimate in its own way.

"Hey..." Kouki nudge Akashi on his arm.

"Yeah?" Instead of answering Kouki, shove his ice cream on the red head's face making Akashi lean on his back slightly.

"Wha-"

"Here, take a lick! It really taste good!" Kouki offered his icecream at Akashi who's not eating any.

Akashi looks at him as if he was crazy, "I don't eat sweets..." Akashi poliely declined looking away. Suddenly Kouki's brown eyes glinted mischievously, he shove his ice cream on Akashi's mouth making Akashi taste a little substance of the ice cream, He waited for Akashi to react but minutes had passed by the red head don't give a sign of moving. _"Did I do something wrong? Did I make him angry? I just want him to try tasting the ice cream."_ he thought but then he gasped when he remembered that Akashi hates sweets and if he does eat one he throws up! How can he forget that?! Kouki watches Akashi as the red head cover his mouth with his hand and his face becoming pale.

Kouki start to panic letting go of his ice cream his both hands at Akashi, "A-Are you alright? I'm sor-" he couldn't finish what he was saying when Akashi gave him a quick peck on his lips...in public!

"W-Whaa..." Kouki couldn't finish what he was saying because of shock.

"Got you again..." Akashi smirked triumphantly

"You! I hate you I thought your-"

"Well that's your punishment for making me taste the ice cream." Akashi said while looking at the time.

"Hmm...What's wrong?" Kouki asked Akashi.

"Let's go to our next location..." Akashi said looking at Kouki.

"Where?"

"Hawaii..." Kouki, for the second time of the day gape at Akashi, for a simple date Hawaii is a little too extreme. "D-Didn't I just told you we can't! We have a presentation tomorrow!" Akashi stratch his chin re-thinking his plan.

"Fine, but our next date will be on Hawaii.." Akashi said thinking things seriously.

"There's no frigging way I'm going there for a date!"

* * *

**the next day, **

"Are the things already prepared for the meeting later?" Kuroko asked Kouki who was putting the laptop that contain the slideshow for the presentation. Kouki nodded his head, "Yeah!" he answered while eating his take away sandwich, he and Akashi have no time to cook or even eat breakfast since they woke up late so they just settled on take away food to ease their hunger before the very important meeting.

"Good luck to us!" Saeki said from his stall.

"Yeah!" the others agree on cue Akashi went out of his office.

"Let's go we have a big day ahead of us.." Akashi said as the other selected staff followed him including Kuroko and Kouki.

* * *

"Is the projector okay? Was it aligned to the board?"

"Yeah..." One of them answered.

"Alright while we're waiting for the others let's test the presentation Kouki start it up.." Akashi said to Kouki from the corner of the conference room.

"O-Okay..." Kouki said as he started the slideshow of the presentation, **this is it! The day where Akashi and his hardwork will be paid off! **_'Hopefully, all will work out just fine? What's happening?' _Kouki asked himself when he heard his co-workers except for Kuroko murmuring, whispering to each other while looking at him oddly and some in shock. When he look around he saw the picture of him and Sakaki on compromising position then in the next slide is the picture of him and Akashi kissing. His eyes widen in surprise, shock and horror, he turned to face Akashi who's reflecting the same emotion as he is.

"_**W-What on earth is happening?!"**_

* * *

**A/N: In pending doom is coming! Will they survive it?! Read and Review to find ouT!**


	16. A Prince in Shining Armor

"_Alright while we're waiting for the others let's test the presentation, this is it! The day where Akashi and his hardwork will be paid off! 'Hopefully, all will work out just fine? What's happening?' Kouki asked himself when he heard his co-workers except for Kuroko murmuring, whispering to each other while looking at him oddly and some in shock. When he look around he saw the picture of him and Sakaki on compromising position then in the next slide is the picture of him and Akashi kissing. His eyes widen in surprise, shock and horror, he turned to face Akashi who's reflecting the same emotion as he is. _

_"W-What on earth is happening?!"_

* * *

Kouki turned towards to Akashi for help but he just stand there looking at him as well giving up he turned towards his workmates who gave him a weird and some criticizing look on their faces while whispering to each other as the slideshow continue to flash before their eyes. Kouki stand there looking hopeless before Kuroko flip the laptop close ceasing the slideshow from running. But before he could even do it some pictures are already been seen, not just Kouki's pictures with the old man who tried to rape him, or his pictures with Akashi the slideshow also shows his old pictures back in middle school with Akashi and Kuroko with the others as well. With the obvious no help from Akashi and knowing his co-workers saw all the pictures already. He felt so alone, embarrassed and humiliated, tears filled his cheeks as he run outside the room his action ignited even more louder gossip and whispering.

"Kouki wait!" Akashi was about to run after him but Kuroko pull his arm back down.

"No Akashi-kun..." Kuroko said shooking his head to emphasize his point.

"Let me go Tetsuya..." Akashi said with threatening tone on his voice.

"Stay here and I'll run after Furihata-kun..." As if getting what Kuroko meant he nodded, he then watch his blue haired friend exit the room. Now its only him and the other employee. He sighed before turning to face them.

"Yes, Kouki and I are together.." Akashi said earning a surprise gasp from the others. "And I don't care what you think of us or of me...and those picture with chairman Sakaki he tried to rape Kouki and-" Akashi laughed bitterly, "Know what I don't even need to explain things to all of you...**BUT** if ever any information leak out of this room everyone of you are immediate suspect and all will be fired immediately." with that Akashi left the room with an intention to find Kouki.

* * *

Kouki didn't know how long he had kept on running from that horrible, **awful **place. His legs were protesting against the unbearable and unexpected pain, his heart felt like it was breaking, and salty tears continue to stream down his cheeks. He felt helpless as he collapsed onto the cold floor, hugging his knees close to his chest. "_ I probably look like a lost puppy in the middle of the crowded street," _he thought miserably. "_If only auntie is here to tell me what to do...what should I do? No, I have to be strong even without auntie.."_

"Kou-chan?"

He froze. He knew that voice.

"Mibuchi-kun?"

indeed, it was the glowing, raven haired Prince Charming kneeling down before him.

"Yep, I just came back from training camp I was walking to buy things and then I found you here..." Reo smiled, handing out a wrinkled hankerchief from his pocket and began wiping the tears off Kouki's cheeks with is free hand, he rearranged his brown locks, wet and sticky on his face, and brushed it behind his ear. The gentle act of kindness from him made his heart ache even more. He couldn't help himself but to hug Reo for support and comfort; right now at this very moment he didn't care if they were in the middle of the pavement, or that bystanders were scrutinizing and bad-mouthing them for hugging each other. Right now, Reo is the only person who understand him in this world.

Right now he needs a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Akashi ran as fast as he could. After talking with Kuroko that Kouki ran out of the office building and he couldn't catch up to him, he run in full speed to find his Kouki. He rounded to the corner, breathing and panting really hard. He realized he didn't have any idea of where to turn; all of the streets looked the same in his point of view. He skidded to a stop and glanced wildly around, looking for a way to travel along a more open and public road.

"Shit..." Akashi cursed, he's been running non-stop looking around every corner every street and every block and still his efforts wasn't fruitful he couldn't find Kouki. He even tried to call him many times but his phone is off. Kouki has no family in Tokyo, he already told him he was orphaned at young age and his only known friends are **his** friends and his auntie who isn't, blood related is on province. There is only one person who Kouki could call and his blood is boiling just the mere idea about it.

Akashi flip his cellphone on dialing that certain person's number, he just waited until his call is answered.

"Reo..."

_"Oh, its you..." Reo said at the other line._

"Where is Kouki..." Akashi asked gripping his phone tightly on his hand.

_"What makes you think he's with me?" Reo said downplaying the seriousness of their conversation._

"Don't play dumb with me Reo **where is Kouki**.." Akashi said emphazing every word he said.

_"If I said I don't know where he is would you stop asking me?"_ _Reo said as he chuckled in amusement at the other line._

"I am losing my patience tell me the answer for an specific question Reo..." Akashi said as he was already losing his patience and Reo his former team mate is still playing with him.

_"Alright I give up Kou-chan is with me...he's sleeping though...but gotta say Sei-chan he has a soft lips I might try tasting a bit of it...before anything else..." Reo said teasingly at the other line._

"**You **if you touch even a single hair on-.."

_"Relax, my dear friend Sei-chan I am not a person who would betray a friend...just come here quick...in my family villa just outside the city be quick we have lots to talk about...we'll be waiting for you.." with that Reo hang up._

"I'm definitely going to kill you Reo.."

* * *

**Back at the Office:**

"Where is Akashi?" The older Akashi asked one of the employee who look like he's already wet his pants in fright.

"Um, Akashi-san went out to find his secretary sir.."

The older Akashi frowned, his son looking for a **_mere_** secretary? And yet he should be here in the office to prepare for an important meeting.

"Who is the secretary?"

"It's the newbie, Furihata-kun." the mention of the certain name enough to make his blood boil, "When you say Furihata, is it Furihata Kouki..." he said dangerously low.

"Y-Yes sir that's it..."

"Do you know about this Nishida.." the older Akashi asked his **_loyal_** servant.

Nishida bowed his head a little, "I was informed a week ago Master but I haven't had a chance to tell you..."

"I see, let's go we have some visiting to do..." with that he left the room with his servant.

**From his little corner** Kuroko decided to ring up Akashi to warn him about his father.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh! The problems just kept coming! What will happen now that Akashi's father know about Kouki's whereabouts?! Tune in for more!**

**Read and Review!**


	17. Heart Breaking Isn't Always As loud

**"So, he's back..."**

The Akashi patriarch voice rang out in the cold, dark room, adding to the solemn atmosphere in the study. His most trusted confidant and servant nodded dutifully and took a step back, noticing the displeased look on his master's face. The older Akashi rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt an impending headache coming onto him.

"I won't let that misguided fool of a son to continue this..." he swiveled his chair to face the giant, golden oblong window. "What should we do, sir?" Nishida asked. The older Akashi stood up from his seat and turned to inflict his eyes upon of his family on his table. He glared at one particular pest in the middle of the glossy paper.

**Furihata Kouki**

The weed in the middle of his son's path. The boy who was tainting the name he worked so hard for. The family glory was all going to amount to dust and be wasted all because of him. Furihata Kouki, _"You are small, but you are dangerous. You can destroy my family, shred them into pieces a treacherous risk that could poison the ground they all treaded on." _he was nothing but a pest in society, a gold digger leeching to every men they get their hands into.

* * *

Akashi began his long journey to reach Reo's family villa. He wanted to see Kouki more than anything. He needed to talk to him he needed to see him... Akashi's heterochromatic eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened as he thought of his father. If he had been younger, he wouldn't have ever thought that his father was capable of going so far as to bring a person down. But it wasn't impossible, though, from a man like him who could send people on their knees-a very powerful person, indeed.

He turned sharply on the corner when two black cars came suddenly, out of nowhere. Producing an enormous screeching sound, the cars blocked the front and back of his own. A number of men in suits came running out from the vehicles.

"Shit..." Akashi cured under his breath. He got out of the car and began to look around, trying to form an escape route in his mind. But he was cornered.

"Young Master, come with us."

* * *

Kouki opened his blurry eyes only see an unfamiliar ceiling, "Where am I?" he sits up as he wipe his sleepy eyes with his hands, 'Oh yes, that's right...' he remembered about what happen earlier to the meeting. Those criticizing, disgusting look they're giving him and those pictures been shown before their very eyes. Just thinking of going back after that incident is so hard for him. "Oh, finally your awake Kou-chan..." Reo said cheerfully while sitting down the chair next to the bed, "Are you feeling okay now?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you Mi-" Kouki couldn't finish what he was saying when Reo pressed his finger on his lips.

"Na ah Kou-chan_..._" Reo said while letting out a soft chuckle. "Don't you think it's time for you to call me by my first name Kou-chan?" he continued looking intently to the brunette before him.

"B-But isn't it rude of me to-"

"Of course not Kou-chan we're friends so it's fine..." Kouki glanced at the taller male this time with a big smile on his face.

"R-Reo..." Kouki said slowly unsure if it's really okay to call him by his first name.

"Finally! Kou-chan, I'm so happy..." Reo said pulling Kouki for a hug, embracing the brunette tightly against his chest tightly and even give him a peck on his cheek in excitement unknowingly making Kouki blush in surprise and embarrassment. Realizing what he did Reo apologizes profusely. If his red haired friend is here to witness that scene he'd be dead before he could even defend himself.

"I'm sorry Kou-chan I'm so happy I don't know what's gotten into me..." Reo said sheepishly, his cheeks red as tomato.

Kouki sweatdropped, "N-No, it's fine Mi- I mean R-Reo I was just a bit surprise that's all..." he said shook his head.

Reo sighed, "Thank goodness Kou-chan doesn't find me creepy...Anyway Sei-chan is coming here, he should be here any minute now..." Reo said looking at the time on his wristwatch.

"A-Akashi?"

Reo nodded, "You two should talk things out..." he then turned to Kouki, "Do you want to watch TV while waiting for Sei-chan?" he asked

Kouki shook his head, "No, I'm fine..."

"Oh, I insist Kou-chan..." Reo said as he reach out for the remote control as he switch the TV on, a footage of an awfully familiar red head appeared into the scene, Kouki's eyes widen as the camera zoomed in to the red head, it was Akashi! Walking inside the most expensive hotel in the world with his father.

The News quoted as this:

**FOR SOCIAL NEWS TODAY!**

**Heir of Akashi Corp. seen attending his engagement party!**

...

**Wait. What?**

Slowly, a tear escaped the corner of his eyes and he gripped the blanket covering him so hard the skin over his knuckles turned white in pain. His heart did not want to accept the news, but his mind already had. A thousand times his thoughts rammed his heart over and over again like a cat clawing at a dangling, vulnerable string. The sharp singing shredded his faith and caused him to believe once more Akashi had left him alone.

"Kou-chan?" Reo looks at the crying brunette worriedly.

Another tear fluidly moved down his cheek and onto the blanket. From somewhere a gasping sound emerged along wih truly heartbroken cries escaping a poor brunette's lips. Where were they from? How did those sobs perfectly describe his pain and suffering right now? Then he realized.

Those cries were his.

Now Kouki realize something he hates to admit, _"A heart breaking isn't always as loud as a bomb exploding...sometimes it can be as quiet as a feather falling...and the most painful thing is, no one hears it, except myself..."_

* * *

**A/N: Akashi had betrayed Kouki? Stay tuned for more!**

**Sneak peak for coming chapters in the future**

_"Congratulations to your engagement"_

_"I will not give up Kouki I love him as much as you do!"_

_"Leave my son!"_

_"I never really love you"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Good bye"_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	18. In Order To Protect

_Akashi began his long journey to reach Reo's family villa. He wanted to see Kouki more than anything. He needed to talk to him he needed to see him... Akashi's heterochromatic eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened as he thought of his father. If he had been younger, he wouldn't have ever thought that his father was capable of going so far as to bring a person down. But it wasn't impossible, though, from a man like him who could send people on their knees-a very powerful person, indeed._

_He turned sharply on the corner when two black cars came suddenly, out of nowhere. Producing an enormous screeching sound, the cars blocked the front and back of his own. A number of men in suits came running out from the vehicles._

_"Shit..." Akashi cured under his breath. He got out of the car and began to look around, trying to form an escape route in his mind. But he was cornered._

_"Young Master, come with us."_

"_No, so get out of my way..." Akashi said firmly as he try to cut his way through his father's bodyguard but they firmly stand to their places. He glared at them at the obvious defiance on his will._

* * *

**Flash back**

"_What are you doing father? Let me go!" Akashi raged while struggling with the two men holding him down in a golden, velvet-cushioned chair. His heterochromatic eyes blazed in fury. "Father, tell them to let me go or I'll create a scene here that would taint and destroy your reputation!" He whispered scathingly. _

"_There seems to be something wrong with your son, Akashi," Sayaka's father remarked to the older red head, taking a delicate sip of his wine. His daughter stood by him looking confident and please that Akashi would be hers tonight. No Kouki no nothing! But she has to stay faithful on her act she needs to earn Kouki's trust especially Akashi. _

"_It's nothing," The older Akashi smiled and hoisted Akashi up on his feet. "But let me talk to my son into better behavior. If you excuse us." he dragged them over to the corner of the room and let go after making sure there was a reasonable distance between them. _

"_I don't permit this attitude." Another pair of crimson eyes flashed in fury and Akashi paled. He had forgotten how commanding his father could be. "You'll be following my orders if you don't want anything to happen to that certain someone I know you know whatt I can do, so don't test my patience.."_

"_**In order to protect Kouki I..."**_

* * *

It's been a week since Kouki saw the news about Akashi's engagement with Sayaka and it's been a week since he last saw him. He couldn't go back to work since he has no will to face his co-workers, after all what happened that day on the day of the meeting with those pictures already been showed to them. "Is this really the end?" Kouki scoffed, what do you expect? There's no way Akashi would be really serious about me, where both guys and there's no way we could be together. Kouki thought as he look up the dark clouds covering the once white once. It was like the sky is sympathizing on his feelings.

"Hey, you okay? Hey!"

That voice sent Kouki back to reality. He turned to look at the direction of the voice, revealing his friend Reo.

"Kou-chan..."

"Oh, Reo...w-what are you doing here?"

"I was passing by but I saw you here...are you alright? Good thing you snapped out of your thoughts," the raven saidwhile rubbing Kouki's hair causing for the brunette to look at him, noticing that he was still look so upset. Well no one could blame Kouki though the man he though loves him was on TV announcing his upcoming marriage and then did not even try contacting him for a week. No texts to calls no nothing... "Kou-chan do you want to see Sei-chan?" Reo asked Kouki solemly.

Kouki didn't say anything but he nodded, "Then lets go see him.." Reo said grabbing Kouki's wrist.

"No..." Kouki pull back his hand looking down his eyes wavering, "But if he want us to meet then he already did try to meet with me...you know Akashi he is the man who would do anything if he want us to talk he already find a way but he didn't so which means we don't want us to meet..."

"That's only what you were thinking Kou-chan I know Sei-chan he would definitely find out a way to see you maybe he was just waiting for a right moment..."

"I told you no!" Kouki said slapping Reo accidentally on his cheeks.

"Ow..." Reo winced massaging his sore cheek.

Realizing what he did Kouki started to panic, "I-I'm sorry Reo...does it hurt? I-I'm really sorry!" he said inspecting Reo's redden cheeks his hand touching it, "I'm fine Kou-chan thank you..." Reo said touching Kouki's hand on his cheek.

"T-Thank you?" Kouki sweatdropped, he hit him right? So why is he saying thank you?

"Thank you for worrying about me.." Reo said looking gently to the smaller brunette.

"Stop making fun of me!" Kouki blushed as he notice his hand still on Reo's cheek and the taller guy holding it. "Errm..Reo," he muttered awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"My hand?"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Reo said holding Kouki's hand down from his cheeks but he didn't let go of Kouki's hand instead he intertwined it with his.

"Um.. Reo?"

"The truth is my cheek still stings because of your slap so you have to take responsibility.." Reo said dragging Kouki with him.

"W-Wait! Responsibility? It's just a slap and I didn't slap you that hard!"

* * *

Kouki look in awe, when he set his eyes at Reo's 'new pent house' it has black and blue theme. He also has a velvet couch and a big flat screen in front. Fluffy velvet curtains hanging loose. Reo guide him through his customized king size bed with a pair of black pillows on it and a blue plush blanket as the cover. The color of the wall is also has black and blue theme. Beside the bed has luxurious bed stand.

"Bachelor's pad?"

"Do you like it?" Reo said as he sat at the edge of the bed looking up to Kouki standing in the middle of the room. "Yes, it looks expensive...I don't really understand why rich guys like you waste money only for this kind of thing."

"Do you want anything? Food or drinks? You want pizza? I'll call to make a deliver." Reo said picking up the wireless phone on the nighstand.

"Sure, I want hawaiian how about you?"

"If my Kou-chan wants Hawaiian then it would be Hawaiian..." Reo blushed at the sound of his own words. "Your sleeping over right? Kou-chan..." he asked looking back to the brunette.

Kouki sighed, he doesn't want to be alone at the apartment Akashi and him once shared so maybe he'll accept Reo's offer after all.

"Sure.."

"Right, so you want to change clothes, wear my clothes for awhile okay? He said scanning his wardrobe to pick up a t-shirt for Kouki to wear.

"Ah, you don't need to..I will just wear this.."

"No, I insist..you cannot use that clothes while you were sleeping here." Reo said while giving the pair of white sweatshirt to Kouki and a white cargo pants for him to wear, "This is the smallest shirt I have I hope it'll fit you..."

"Oh, thanks..."

**Ding Dong**

"Oh, the door bell..."

"Maybe it was the pizza...I'll pick it up, dress here call me if you need help okay?" Kouki nodded while watching Reo shut the door behind him. After, Reo leaved the room. This was the time that Kouki could breathe, once he's alone he found himself thinking about Akashi again. He shook his head he's so hopeless.

* * *

"Wait a minute okay..." Reo said slowly twisted the doorknob opening it, as he did his eyes widen for a second, "Sei-chan?" then he turned to Akashi's back, "Sayaka?"

"Reo, let us in..." Sayaka demanded.

"What? Wait why are you guys doing here?" Reo said having no clue what's happening.

"I need your help Reo..." Akashi said seriously his eyes reflecting the seriousness of the situation.

"We don't have time to explain Reo just-"

"Reo, is the pizza already here?" Kouki asked a he went beside Reo wearing the sweatshirt and shorts Reo lend him, wrong timing though when he noticed that Reo has a visitors, "Ah, I'm.." his brown eyes widen as he saw Akashi and Sayaka by the door.

"Akashi?"

"Kouki? What's going on in here." Akashi asked dangerously as he saw Kouki wearing an oversize clothes that obviously don't belong to him.

* * *

**A/N: Oops, Akashi don't misunderstand! :)**

**Please Read and Review!**

..


	19. I Also Love Him

Kouki slowly found himself serving the three before him. He moved too stiffly while picking up one of the glasses and pouring the rich orange liquid from the glass pitcher in his hands. Fresh and cold from remaining small bucket of ice, his fingers became numb, causing him to shake slightly as he approached Akashi's side of the table. Actually, his whole body began to tremble its been a week since he last saw him but here he is sitting before him. He couldn't just do anything it was like he was seeing him for the very first time he couldn't believe he was feeling excited but at the same time angry, _"Wait a minute Kouki hold your horses! This is not the right time to be feeling excited! Your angry remember?"_ he scolded himself, wait Kouki! _Stop. Breathe in. I am going to be okay. _

He filled Sayaka's glass to the brim full of nauseatingly sweet content and quaked in front of his next obstacle. Akashi. He hesitated, knowing full well that if he went to him, the tears he had been keeping in ever since that day a week ago would be lost. _But there's no turning back now if I stopped halfway they will think I'm avoiding Akashi.' _his legs began to wobble and he swallowed the big lump in his throat. Seeing Akashi so well dressed and cold looking at him with emotionless eyes, his heart seemed to harden into pristine glass with the flaming of his eyes, then shatter into a million pieces as Akashi's gaze pierce him.

"Congratulations..." Akashi's eyes widened and his clenched up fist loosen in shock. Does he really think I'm betraying him? Before Kouki could walk away and leave his side forever, he grabbed his wrist. He stood up, tightening his grip and scraping his chair loudly against the floor. This action earned the attention of Reo and Sayaka.

"Reo, we're going to borrow your room for a bit..." Akashi said dragging Kouki towards the empty room.

"W-Wait let me go!" Kouki protested as he found himself being dragged by Akashi against his will.

"Uh...sure?" Reo said unsure of what to do, is it really okay for him to let the two of them to talk? More importantly is it really okay for Sayaka that two of them are together? Unless she's planning something.

"Don't worry Reo I'm on their side..." Sayaka said with a sweet smile on her face while drinking her share of orange juice.

"Really huh."

* * *

"W-Wait a minute let me go! What the hell are you doing?!" Kouki said as he grasped his sore wrist once the red head finally let him go, his grip on him wasn't exactly gentle so his wrist ended up reddening. Akashi grabbed both of his shoulders but Kouki avoided his gaze, "About the engagement it's just a bluff just to stop my father from forcing me into immediate marriage with Sayaka...by doing that willingly on his eyes he would stop and let me do as I wish for awhile.." Akashi explain to Kouki who still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Kouki look at me..." Akashi said quietly but firmly.

"Why should I..." Kouki said defiantly, who is he a god or something? Why should he follow what he says?! But then he flinched when the red head cup his chin turning his head up to face him but he being defiant as he is, he refuse to look at him in the eye. "Why don't you believe me?" Akashi asked as he try to make Kouki understand his side.

"Then why didn't you tell me that a week ago?! Don't you know how hard it is to me to wait for someone who's not coming back!" Kouki said fiercely, who is he to act like he was a victim! It wasn't Akashi who got left behind its him. Who does he think I am? A very faithful wife that will wait for her husband like a dog in front of the house to greet him whenever he comes back home?! He was so scared and worried that Akashi already forgot him and he would never come back, he didn't even reassure him within those week and now Akashi was acting like he was the one like he was the one who got robbed!

"Kouki..."

"What do you want?!" Kouki turned to face the red head but when he did Akashi lean in and kisses him, putting his hand on the sides of his face he then uses his free hand to winds his fingers up in his hair and tugs it tight, and somehow, just by the way Akashi touches him, it feels magical for him, he then found himself closing his eyes, his breath becoming faster and faster until he felt dizzy that Kouki think he would pass out. Kouki swear that the edges of his body melt and he become apart of Akashi. Kouki's whole body ached as if there were terrible emptiness inside of him. Its been so long since Akashi had kissed him suddenly his anger forgotten and the next thing he knew their mouths pressed hotly together, Akashi's free hand tangling in his hair, he gasped when Akashi pull him closer, his cargo pants and sweatshirt on the floor in instance. He put his hands around his neck. Akashi's skin was burning hot to touch.

"I love you Kouki..."

"Me too..."

* * *

"Yeah of course I'm still doing it okay bye..." Sayaka jumped in the air, surprised as a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. It was Reo. "Oh! It's just you Reo don't scare me like that..." she said sheepishly.

"Whatever your planning your not gonna win I will protect both of them.." Reo said his former carefree attitude clearly not visible on his face instead he was full of seriousness and anger towards Sayaka.

"Really huh you'll protect the two of them or... only Kouki?" Sayaka insinuated coolly.

"Both of them.." Reo said firmly.

"Your a good friend Reo but you know what believe it or not were on the same team..." Sayaka then tapped his shoulders as she turn her back on him she smirked, with that she entered inside again leaving Reo to contemplate on his own words.

_"Maybe they also have to protect themselves against myself because I'm in love with him... I have become a bad friend." _Reo said quietly.

_"I also love Kouki..."_

...

* * *

**A/N: Poor Reo DX The War is just about to begin so stay tune for more!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	20. A Love That Is Tested of Time

"You guys are going to elope?!" Reo exclaimed in shock to the sudden information, 'wait! Breathe Reo just a second ago your friends told you that they're going to elope like they're in some kind of damn soap opera.' It sounds cliché but the news really leave him lost for words.

Akashi glared at his friend, "Can you be more louder Reo..." he said in irritation.

After recovering from shock Reo take his seat opposite of Akashi and Kouki who are siltting together. He glanced at Kouki, he looks nervous and fidgety. Well no one could blame him even for him the plan is nuts. 'No one could hide from uncle'*** **he thought but these two looks really determined and by the looks of it there's nothing he could do but to support them... to support Kouki.

"_**I will protect both of them..."**_

"_**Really huh? You'll protect the two of them or...only Kouki" Sayaka insinuated coolly. **_

Reo looks down remembering Sayaka's words, maybe she's right. All he want to do is protect Kouki like a man who protect the person he loves. But Kouki is not his but Akashi, his friend. Of all people, he shouldn't be falling in love with your friend's lover especially Kouki is a guy! However, apparently love doesn't find faults or even gender it comes from any shape and sizes. He is utterly in love with Kouki that he will do anything to make him happy even if he wasn't included in his (Kouki's) happiness.

"So when are you two going?" Reo asked, "And where?" he added as he face the red head.

"We're going on countryside for awhile..." Akashi said, "Kouki and I have some favor to ask you Reo.." he added while taking Kouki's hand to his an action that didn't passed Reo's eyes.

"Ask anything." Reo said looking to Kouki.

"I...I'm sorry for asking too much favor from you Reo but can you please look after my auntie from time to time? Just until we got back." Kouki said bowing his head to the taller man.

Reo chuckled, "Is that all? I thought its something big of course I will take care of your auntie you have nothing to worry about Kou-chan leave her to me..." he said reassuring the brunette with a smile.

"Thank you! Reo I owe you a lot now..." Kouki out of happiness he hold Reo's hand with his squeezing it tightly. Reo looks at Akashi for any sign of his impending doom but the red head remain on his seat with a calm look on his face but his heterochromatic eyes says otherwise.

"How long do you want to keep holding on Reo?" Akashi said creepily as he pointed out the connected hand of Kouki and Reo. A chill came running down his spine for a man's Akashi's size he's down right creepy.

"Anyway, did you tell Sayaka about your plan?" Reo asked Akashi with a severe look on his face, Sayaka cannot be trusted that's what his intincts telling him and he's sure knowing Akashi he knows that too.

"No..." Akashi deadpanned.

"Then why you guys came to my apartment together?" Reo asked out of curiosity if Akashi didn't trust Sayaka then why he was together with her?

"I'm just using her..." damn straight answer! Just like him.

Reo sweatdropped, "Your really are mean Sei-chan.." he commented as he facepalmed himself.

* * *

"Alright! Kouki this is the day you've been waiting for!" Kouki pump his fist up, this is day where Akashi and him going to elope at the countryside. He had to admit he was skeptical at first when the first time he hear this plan from him and he was afraid to even do it because he's scared Akashi would be disinherited its not that he cares about money he could live with only enough money to spare but Akashi is a different story. He was born with a silver spoon on his mouth so he was worried that if that happens Akashi would be having a hard time coping up. But he decided even if its a hard journey for the both of them from now on as long as they are together he could do anything.

**Or so that's what he thought...**

* * *

Akashi is driving to pick up Kouki to their meeting place its already night time before he finally lost his bodyguards it took him a one whole day before he could escape them though but its worth it. Now he's heading towards his future. Kouki and him together. As he was driving upwards, he turned around the sharp cornering on the left but he step on the break instaneously when he saw a car coming right at him. It hit him head on his world seem to have slowed down. The glass shards flying across as the force of the collission and then the next thing he knew his car flipping 360 degrees in the air. Blood dripping down his head, feeling disoriented he uttered the only name he could think before he lost consciousness.

**"****Kouki..."**

**_"Akashi, I'm waiting for you._**_**.."**_

* * *

** A/N: Hang in there Akashi! Anywayz thank you for reviewing guys! You all know who u are! Please keep on supporting this story!**

** Please Read and Review!**


	21. Let Me Be The One

Its been one...no two hours since their time of meeting passed but Akashi is still yet to show up,_ "Where are you Akashi?"_ he's been calling Akashi but all he could hear is his voice mail. He knows Akashi will come they've plan this he promised to meet up with him, He trust him.. but a few hours later, under the heavy rain, Kouki is still waiting for Akashi soaking wet. He don't care how cold the rain is, or if he gets sick staying under the freezing rain he would keep on waiting for Akashi.

"_Akashi you promised...I know you'll come please" _Kouki chanted a prayer over his head this is not the right time to lose faith! Akashi promised him so he believe in him.

An hour more later, the rain had stopped but Akashi... is yet to arrive. Kouki sitting down the brick wall motionlessly, he had waited for him for almost five hours but Akashi is...

"Kou-chan?" Kouki turned to look up seeing Reo's worried face the tears that he's been keeping cascading down his cheeks. He stood up and slowly run up towards the taller man burying his face on Reo's letting a heartbroken cries on his chest. "I waited...I waited but he didn't come...Akashi...he..." Kouki trailed off as Reo shush him.

"Don't think anymore Kou-chan, I'm here..."

* * *

**NARITA, AIRPORT**

"Is my son aboard already?" The older Akashi asked his loyal servant who's standing next to him. Nishida didn't say anything but he nodded in reply, as he look at his master's back. They were childhood friends, he's master was kind and full of life then but now he don't know who's the man before him anymore. He was Seichi but not the Akashi Seichi, he knew back then.

"What about Hoshino-ojousama?" Nishida asked his master.

"She'll be following us on her own pace, let's go.." The older Akashi said as he walk away towards the gate motioning for his trusted confidant to follow him.

"Finally he could finally separate his son from a weed that is blocking his path..." several hours prior after his son's accident someone from their owned hospital called him that his son Seijuro was in apparent coma after the car crash. Thankfully his son's accident didn't attract any attention from the media. Or else his son's friends and even _**that **_trash will be here.

* * *

**Two days, one week, a month...? No, its been six months,** Kouki couldn't count anymore on his finger on how long he had hide himself inside his room. Slumped on the floor, looking at the empty space. But after all these time of seclusion there's no more tears to cry for him. There's no tears anymore for him. Only the pain of Akashi's betrayal is on his heart. Why didn't he come when he promised him he would? He tried to contact him, call him, message him he even summed up courage to come and look for him at their mansion but the servants there said he was somewhere else. When he asked where of course they didn't tell him.

Somewhere at the back of his mind is thinking that maybe Akashi didn't really love him and that he was just playing with him. What else is the reason why he didn't come to their meeting place six months ago?_ Or maybe...of course who would want to be with a guy?_ Kouki scoffed he wished someone just knock him in the head. _"You're way over your head Kouki! You think that Akashi would be serious about you?! Of course not! How stupid I can be?!"_ **So stupid!** Now he feel like a frigging girl that has been heartbroken for the first time, How lame!

"Kou-chan? It's me Reo I'm coming in." with that the door of his room opened revealing the ever dashing Reo. Its also been six months and he's been on his side all the time maybe he just feeling sorry for him that's why he was staying with him. But even though he has thoughts like that he could also feel Reo's genuine concern over him but that kindness is also making his heartache. Reo kneel down to his level brushing the locks that is sticking out on his face,

"Let's go out for awhile shall we Kou-chan?" Reo said gently while caressing his hair gently. Kouki was about to say no but he was shush by Reo his finger on his lips. "And let me tell you I don't take no for an answer come on you need some sun!" Kouki looks up at the taller man who is smiling down at him. Reo is trying his best to cheer him up. Reo has been good to him and he realized that he was paying his kindness with cruelty.

Kouki gave him a strained smile

"Sure, I'll just dress up..."

"Alright! That's my Kou-chan I'll be waiting for you outside..."

* * *

"Why are we at the amusement park?" Reo chuckled in amusement on Kouki's question of course he brought him here to have some fun! "Come on Kou-chan!" Suddenly Kouki felt a hand grab his wrist, intertwining their hands in the process. Kouki turned to look at Reo and just smiled half-heartedly at him.

**A few hours later...**

Kouki had to admit that he had fun today he had rode all the ride the theme park has to offer and that's thanks to Reo his friend. They we're currently sitting by the bench far away from the other people, "Thank you for always being there for me Reo..." Kouki thought, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"So did you enjoy Kou-chan?" Reo asked as he looks sideways to Kouki breaking the awkward silence hanging between them.

"Yes, I did thanks to you..." Kouki said in a low, cautious voice.

Reo tried to hold Kouki's hand but he flinched away on reflex. He didn't know why he did but he felt guilty. "I'm sorry..." Reo smiled, pained, as he stood up from his seat.

"N-No, I'm sorry Reo!" There was something other than the small slap to his hand that he was apologizing for. Realizing this he hastily said, "Ah, are you thirsty Reo? Let me go and buy some-" he was about to go on but Reo grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"R-Reo, w-wha-!."

"Kouki, I don't want to keep this in...I know it hasn't even a year since Sei-chan..." Reo trailed off but then he looks at Kouki with a determined look on his face. "I love you... all of these time I have fallen in love with you..." Reo said, completely serious. As he looked into Kouki's hazel eyes.

"R-Reo...umm..."

"I know that...that you're still in love with Sei-chan but please let me love you, let me be with you let me be the man who will make you happy!"

_"W-What am I suppose to say?"_ Kouki thought as he clutch the hem of his shirt.

* * *

**A/N: REO FINALLY CONFESSED! Kouki what r you gonna do?! **

**Please Read and Review!..**


	22. I Love You's and Promises Are Just Words

**New York, USA**

**Six Months** passed since the incident and Akashi's condition has gotten better, and Sayaka has been always by his side but because of his head trauma he was left comatose. It was painful seeing such a strong person like Akashi in this condition but there's nothing they could do about it. Ever since her future father in law decided to bring Akashi to New York six months ago and knowing that Akashi is hurt she didn't think twice and followed them. Too bad for Kouki he wouldn't know the real reason why Akashi didn't meet him that day of the tragedy. Yes she knows about their plan when she heard the news she was so angry. But maybe the car accident was a blessing in disguise because if that accident didn't happen Akashi will be out of her grasp. Sayaka sighed picking up her purse to get her phone in it she was preoccupied she didn't notice Akashi's finger move.

Akashi slowly opened his blurry eyes he blink it a few times before his vision become clear that's when he notice the ceiling is pure white and the nauseating smell of medicine flooded his nose.

When Sayaka heard a groan that's when she noticed Akashi's awake, this is the first time she was seeing Akashi's eyes for over six months it looks the same but his eyes doesn't show any recognition only pure blank stare.

"Seijuro..."

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A year later**

It has been a year since Akashi left him without a word just like what he did to him before maybe he was just paying him back for what he did. But somehow he wished that he should have just told him the truth. Ever since then even though he doesn't have the reason to stay working in Akashi's company. He did stay anyway he don't even know why he did but someone at the back of his mind telling him to stay maybe he was still hoping he'll show up and explain to him why he didn't show up that day he'd forgive him. Yes he would forgive him even what he did to him hurts he loves him and his love for him is stronger than anything else.

"Kou-chan!" Reo called out to him.

"Reo..." It has also been a year since Reo confessed to him in order to forget Akashi he agreed to be in a relationship with him. He knows its cruel for him to use Reo to forget Akashi but what's he suppose to do?

"Let's go?" Reo asked once he's in considerable distant from Kouki.

"Sure..." Reo has been fetching him from work even if he told him he doesn't need he was happy he's caring but Reo's kindness making him feel guilty. Kouki cleared his throat, "Do you want to stay over my apartment tonight? I'll cook our dinner." he asked looking up to Reo.

"Dinner cook by Kou-chan? I would love to try it." Reo said intertwining his hands together with Kouki's good thing though its already night time no one would see them holding hands. But still Kouki had to admit Reo's affectionate gestures making him uncomfortable wether its holding hands, hugging...or kissing with Reo its always been uncomfortable...

**News Tonight!**

**Akashi Seijuro heir of the Multi-million dollar company Akashi Corporation's wedding with the heiress of the Hoshino Enterprise has just ended here in New York USA...**

Kouki looks up at the billboard TV screen his eyes widen is shock as he saw the clips of Akashi and Sayaka coming out of the church it's been a year since Kouki last saw Akashi and feelin seeing him again and knowing that he was on New York all this time and now married with Sayaka... its just an eye opener for him. Suddenly Kouki couldn't hear anymore noise on his surrounding and all his memories of Akashi flashing back at him like a sequence in a movie.

"_I love you..."_

"_I can't and I won't I think about you all the time...you try to pull away from me and I come after you I can't get you out of my mind what do you want me to do? You have to help me..."_

"_Let's go on a date tomorrow..."_

"_About the engagement its just a bluff just to stop my father from forcing me from into immediate marriage with Sayaka..."_

"_We will run away together we will be happy together I'll assure you..." Akashi said holding Kouki's hand to his. _

"_You promise?" Kouki asked while looking up to Akashi._

"_Yes, I promise..."_

I love you's and promises they're just words but Akashi promised him that and he believe him how foolish of him to even believe every words he said to him. He can't believe his stupidity. All Kouki could feel is a stabbing pain on his chest slicing and dicing his heart into millions of pieces.

"Kou-chan..." Reo turned to look at Kouki only to see his lover's tears stained face while looking up hearing the news about Akashi's wedding really gave him shock. He knows that Kouki still love Akashi even though he try his hardest to be cheerful and act normal whenever the topic of conversation is Akashi but today...this is the first time in awhile that he saw Kouki cry. "Kou-chan?" he called Kouki's name once more tapping his shoulders in the process.

"Oops, sorry come on lets go oh wait what's this?" Kouki said as he try to wipe his tears but it was useless since his tears just continue to fall from his eyes. "Damn it, I don't know where this coming from...sorry I'll just get my handkerchief" Kouki said pulling out his handkerchief from his pocket when Reo pull him to his chest. But Kouki shoved Reo away from him.

"Kou-chan..."

"Stop!" Kouki said angrily, "Stop looking at me with pity..."

"No Kou-chan I..." Reo trailed off.

Kouki scoffed bitterly, "I wish he just told me that he's getting married to Hoshino-san I wish he just didn't raise my expectation that he loves me too... he is getting married that's why he didn't come to our meeting place...I was asking myself why all these time now I know silly me..." Kouki scoffed as he continuously wiping the tears on his cheeks.

"Kou-chan..."

Kouki gasped realizing what he just said probably hurts Reo telling him what he really feels just now blew him away, that he still cares for Akashi.

"I-I'm sorry.."

* * *

"Going back to Japan? Why." the older Akashi asked his son who was standing before him.

"I want to come back and run our company from there father" Akashi asked his father.

The older Akashi sighed there's no need for him to forbid his son to go back to Japan since there would be no problem his son has no memories of his past and besides he is already married to the girl he approve of, so there's no way Furihata Kouki to get in his way.

"Alright, you have my permission but you have to tell your wife about your plan..."

"She doesn't need to know every move I make..." With that Akashi left the room there's only one thing left on his mind now to find the missing pieces of his memories.

* * *

**A/N: POOR KOUKI! T_T So what do u think peepz?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
